True Mates
by xXFallenAng3lXx
Summary: This is my first fanfic. Edward is abusive and a control freak. Bella is with him because he threatened Charlie Jasper never went with Alice Edward Alice and Carlisle are evil. Jasper and Bella are true mates and Bella is OOC. Together they have to deal with crazy vampires and what it means to be mated. Carlisle and Esme aren't true mates. The summary sucks but the story is good
1. Chapter 1

**AN: This is my vey first fanfic and I don't know if it sucks or not so please review please please! **

**Warning: This is rated M for language, later violence, and lemons!**

**I don't own Twilight by the way because if I did everyone would know that Edward is just an obsessive stalker and not the perfect boyfriend.**

Bella sat tiredly at that table, staring at her bowl of fruit. She lived in a cloud of depression. Her "boyfriend" Edward ran her life. He told her what to wear, what to eat, when to get up and when to go to sleep. He even told her who she could talk to. It never used to be like that. Bella used to love Edward with all her heart. Then he started to control her life, and she hated that. Bella would have broken up with him a long time ago but he threatened to kill her father, Charliem and she would do anything for him, and let's face it he's a million times stronger then her. He proves it to her a lot.

Charlie walked into the kitchen and sadly observed his daughter. She had changed so much lately and he knew taht Cullen had something to do with it. His once outspoken and outgoing child was now timid and demure. She looked at Edward for everything. "Good morning Bells." Charlie said.

Bella looked up at him with a smile and said, "Morning daddy."

Charlie's heart warmed at her calling him that just like it did each and everytime she did it. He ruffled her hair on the way to get some coffee. "What's the plans for today?"

Bella shrugged. "Edward will probably come and pick me up and we'll go to his house." There was a time when her heart would have fluttered in love when she said that, now not so much.

Charlie just sighed, not really knowing what to say. All to soon the doorbell rang and Bella spent the entire time walking to the door putting an enthusiastic smile on her face. When she opened the door there he stood, her personal hell.

Edward stood with a smirk on his face that Bella just wanted to smack off. "Hello love, ready to go?"

Bella almost gagged. "Yeah, just let me go say goodbye to my dad."

Brief annyoance crossed his face but he let her go say goodbye to her father. When she returned to him he grabbed her arm and practically dragged her to his car. When they were heading to his house he looked over at her outfit in discust and was glad that they were going to be with Alice today. She was wearing black skinny jeans, combat boots, and a t-shirt that said 'Save Your Breath ... You'll need it to blow up your date!'. It was not the proper attire for a lady!

"Bella, love Alive has some clothes for you at the house so you can change."

Bella breifly wondered if she took a crowbar to his face if it would hurt him or just break the crowbar. "What's wrong with what I'm wearing? I like it and have you read my shirt? It's funny!"

"Love those are not proper clothes for a lady"

Bella snorted. "I'm not fucking properand we aren't in your time. Women can wear whatever the fuck they want."

"Isabella, language!"

Bella snorted again. "Fuck. You. Edward."

Edward gripped her arm tight and squeezed. Bella whimpered. "Enough! You will do as I say! Or I will pull over and give you another lesson!" Edward threatened.

"Sorry Edward." Bella whimpered thinking about the lessons. He hit her into submission most of the time for her lessons.

"Good girl." Edward let go of her arm and Bella started rubbing it right away. She knew that she would have a bruise.

When they pulled up to the house Alice immediatly was opening her door and whisking her up the stairs. When Bella saw all the dresses, skirts, and blouses and beauty products out her thoughts were _Welcome to hell_.

XXX

Jasper was a fierce warrior. He fought for eighty years in the southern wars and was the most feared vampire as the God of War. His brother Peter came back after Jasper had let him and his mate, Charlotte, to get Jasper out of the wars. Peter was Jasper's second in command and known as the Captain while Jasper was known as the Major. Being an empath was both a blessing and a curse for Jasper. A blessing because it kept him alive after his newborn year and a curse because he had to feel all the emotions around him, when he killed newborns, the feelings their paths of destruction brought on, it took a lot out of him. Luckily feeding didn't bother him because he fed on the scum of society.

He had briefly met a vampire woman named Alice who was bat shit insane and tried to convince him that they were mates and that they would go to a family called the Cullens who drank blood from animals. She said that it would help with his depression and that because he was her mate he had to listen to her. Jasper nearly fell over laughing. he was the fucking God of War not a squirrel muncher and even if she was his mate he would not take orders, he was a very dominate vampire. The funny thing was that he wasn't even depressed! He sent her off with a big 'Fuck you!'

Jasper was pulled out of his thoughts by sensing some emotions that weren't his. Joy infused with some panic. Jasper quickly jumped up and waited for the vampire to emerge and show himself. A minute later Peter was in front of him with Charlotte a few yards behind him.

"Major, my shit is telling me that we need to go north. Your mate is up there." Peter reported.

Joy infused every cell in Jasper's body and he started planning before he focused on the part of Peter that was panicking. His eyes snapped back to Peter. "Why are you feeling panic?"

Peter shuffled his feet nervously, he was afraid with this next bit of information that Jasper's demon might come out. "Well, she's human and she's in a bad place right now. Someone is hurting her."

Jasper started growling loudly and both Peter and Charlotte gained submissive postures quickly, fearing their sire's rath. "Captain report everything." Jasper barked out.

Peter shrugged. "That's all I know. Someone's hurting her."

Jasper roared in both frustration and the fact that his mate was hurting and he wasn't there to help her. His demon was fighting to break free. He snarled at Peter and said, "We are leaving NOW!"

They all took off like bats outta hell. The further north they got the more Jasper could feel a tugging in his chest. _I'm coming my Mate_.

XXX

Bella sat up, startled. "What's wrong, love?" Edward always acted nice in front of his family.

"Nothing." Bella said but she could have sworn she heard a man's deep southern voice say 'I'm coming my Mate.' But since no one else was reacting she figured she must have imagined it.

Bella sighed as she wondered what happened to her life. She hated it. She was abused and threatened. She knew that Edward didn't love her anymore it was all about control to him now. "Love. Alice, Carlisle and I are going hunting. Stay here and wait for me."

Bella nodded and he kissed her cheek and took off. About a minute later Rosalie burst out, "Why do you put up with him?!"

Bella looked up sadly at Esme, Emmett and Rosalie. "I can't leave him. Literally I can't. He'll kill Charlie."

There were gasps from everyone but surprisingly the loudest was from Esme. "Oh Bella, I'm so sorry!" Esme said. "Does he hurt you?" Bella stayed silent and didn't look at any of them.

"I'll fucking kill him!" Emmett roared, apparently her silence was enough.

"God, he is all kinds of fucked up! Alice too and so is Carlisle. He's changed a lot and doesn't see anything wrong with the way Edward treats Bella!" Rosalie said.

Esme nodded sadly. "Yes Carlisle has changed, he's not the same loving vampire I used to know. To be honest I don't think that Carlise and I are true mates either. I don't feel a pull to him." She whispered almost looking ashamed.

Everyone gasped but Bella figured why she looked ashamed. "Esme it's okay if Carlisle is not your soul mate. With the way he is now I'm glad he's not. Edward and Carlisle are so far up Alice's ass it's not even funny and they are all bat shit insane."

Everyone chuckled at Bella's assessment and Esme looked relieved as everyone agreed with Bella, she thought that maybe they would kick her out or think badly of her. The rest of their time was spent getting to know the real people and not just what Edward and Alice said everyone was like.

All too soon the others came back and Edward was at Bella's side immeadiatly. "We are going to have visitors in a few days." Alice announced, practiaclly vibrating with excitement.

"Don't even think about straying from my side when they visit." Edward whispered low in Bella's ear. She nodded not wanting to her another 'lesson' later.

Later that night Bella's dreams were filled with a mysterious red eyed vampire with a smooth southern accent coming to save her.

**AN: Please review and tell me if it sucked or not. If it did some pointers would be nice. =] this chapter was like the background information and getting caught up. Next chapters will be different POV and Jasper and Bella meet. How do you think the Major will react to someone abusing Bella? Oh and maybe we will learn who Esme's real mate is? And will she tell him right away?**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: I feel more confident with this chapter then I do the last because now I know where I'm going with this and it's in people's POVs and I always write better like that anyway. I want to say thanks for the people that reviewed, favorited, and all that jazz for this story. I was so excited when I seen that. It was funny cuz I was in school and I checked it and I almost fell out of my seat people looked at me like I was fucking carzy lol I was just happy!**

**Oh and I want to say sorry for any mistakes or typos I might have made.**

**Warning: contains violence, attempted rape, and language. Rated M for this and later lemons.**

**I don't own shit except plotline.**

**BPOV**

I had just woken up from a peaceful sleep with weird dreams about a mysterious vampire. Just thinking about him made my heart tremble, not in fear but in something else. I blinked as the weeks events caught up with me, Edward, Alice, and Carlisle were up too something that wasn't very good, Esme and Carlisle weren't mates and Rosalie actually really liked me.  
I had been dreaming of the vampire every day since Alice told me that they were going to be getting some visitors. The dreams made me feel safe. The vampire made me feel safe. I just wish that he was real and coming to take me away from Edward forever. Edward…well he's been not so good. He's been getting more violent with me lately and I have hand shaped bruises on my  
arms, ribs, and legs. A few times I had to go and see Carlisle at the hospital and I was deemed "Lucky" that Edward was there to help me with my klutziness. I wasn't that freaking klutzy!  
I was just walking back into my room from my shower when I was suddenly pinned to the wall by the throat. I looked into Edward's black eyes and was terrified of what was coming. He tightened his hand around my throat and crushed his lips to mine in a painful kiss. He ripped the towel away from my body and said, "I think it's time to finally see what you can offer me."  
My eyes widened as the meaning sunk in. "Edward don't do this." As usual I was ignored as his hands slowly started trailing over my body. I whimpered as he applied more force then necessary to my breasts. Tears started leaking out of my eyes as his fingers found my centre. He painfully shoved  
his fingers into me and I screamed out.  
Edward growled at me. "You're going to like this!" and he crushed his lips  
back to mine.  
I was so afraid in that moment. I had never been so vulnerable before in my life and I prayed that he would stop. I could feel blood dripping down my thighs from his harsh treatment. Just as he was unbuckling his belt I heard a door slam downstairs. "Hey Bells! You up yet?" Charlie yelled up the  
stairs.  
Edward pulled back and I yelled in a hoarse voice, "Yeah, I'll be down in a minute!"  
Edward's black eyes stared at me coldly and he whispered, "We'll be finishing this later."  
He left with the threat hanging in the air and I collapsed onto the floor. I cried for a minute or two before I forced myself to stop_. I have to be strong for Charlie _I knew that Edward would make good on his threat to kill Charlie so I would just have to endure until I died. It's a pretty sucky life but my dad was safe and right now that's all that mattered to me.  
I quickly got dressed in some jeans and a plain black t-shirt before I went across the hall to look at my reflection. I moved very gingerly because of the throbbing pain between my legs. When I looked in the mirror I wasn't even shocked by what I saw. I had a bruise around my throat and my lips were bruised and swollen. My eyes looked haunted. I lifted my shirt to see scattered bruises over my ribs and my breasts. All in all I looked pretty beaten up. I put my shirt back down and grabbed some concealer I had to go out and buy and smeared it across my throat to hide the bruise from Charlie. I knew that vampires would probably still see it but I was only worried about human eyes. I think Edward was proud that he left marks on me, fucking sick sadistic bastard! I grabbed some tinted lip gloss and put that on to hide me discolored lips. When I was done I looked decent. I put my hair up in a messy bun and called it good.  
When I got downstairs Charlie was in the kitchen pouring a cup of coffee. "Hey Bells, do you want some coffee?" He asked.  
"Morning daddy, and yes coffee would be wonderful." I replied. Ever since Charlie let me have sip of his coffee a while ago, he had me hooked on the stuff. I liked it strong and black just the way he did.  
He handed me a mug and asked, "Are you okay? I thought I heard something hit the ground upstairs."  
I shrugged. "Yeah I'm fine, and I just tripped on my way to the bathroom."  
Charlie chuckled. "I don't ever remember you being that clumsy Bells."  
I rolled my eyes. "I tripped over a shoe thank you very much."  
Charlie just rolled his eyes and said, "Sure." I shook my head at him and we sat in silence for a while until Charlie said, "So what's the plans?"  
"I'm going over to Edward's house. Alice is really excited about something and wants me to see it." I tried not to flinch at Edwards's name. Charlie sighed and tried to hide his concerned look

Edward came a few minutes later to take me to his house and as soon as the car door closed my heart beat went into overdrive from being alone with him. He smirked over at me. "Don't worry love, we don't have any time."

I was silent the whole way to the Cullen house, focusing on not hypervenilating. We got there and Edward left me to get out on my own. Wincing, I slowly got out of the car and made my way inside the house. Edward montioned me to come to his side and I slowly made my way over to him trying not to wince.

I saw Emmett, Rosalie, and Esme take in my covered bruises with horrifeid eyes while Edward looked smug, Alice a tad crazy, and Carlisle looked impassive. "Bella do you need me to check you out?" Carlisle asked.

I nearly flinched at the thought of him putting his hands on me. "N-no thanks." Carlisle just nodded.

"Our visitors will be here soon!" Alice said bouncing up and down in glee looking pretty stupid.

Does she feed off of animals hyped up on caffine or do drugs affect vampires? Cause she has to be on something.

I thought.

"Do they attack, Alice?" Carlisle asked.

Alice shook her head. "I don't see them attacking. They look like they are on a mission."

"What the fuck as her so gleeful?" I didn't realize I said it out loud until everyone turned and looked at me. I cringed and looked at Edward slowly. He looked pissed off that I would dare to say something like that to his sister.

His eyes were narrowed and he suddenly pulled me across his back. "You only have fifteen minutes, Edward." Alice replied calmly.

Edward nodded curtly. "I will kill anyone that thinks about interrupting and trust me I will know." He growled out before he took off at full speed.

Soon we were in his meadow and he slid me off his back and turned around quickly, grasping my upper arms tightly, painfully. I whimpered. "Edward, I'm really sorry. I didn't mean to say that."

His hands tightened even more. "Yes but you still meant to think it."

I closed my eyes tightly as a few tears escaped. His hands left my arms and were around my neck again like this morning. Suddenly my back was against a tree and his fingeres were going down my pants. He smirked as I whimpered again. "We don't have time for a proper lesson so I thought this would suffice."

God you're so fucking twisted!

Even if I couldn't say the words outloud I could still say them in my mind. His fingeres thrusted into me painfully and he just kept going. Whimperes would escape my mouth every so often. "Go on love, no one can hear us scream if you want." Edward said.

Tears were streaming down my face and with a particular brutal thrust of his fingers I screamed out in pain. I know it was stupid but I had to say it, "You are one sick fucking bastard!" His face twisted into a smirk and he gave another brutal thrust that made me scream.

Three minutes later his fingers finally left my pants and he let go of my neck. I collasped to the ground and watched him calmly wipe his fingers of the blood that was on them. He looked down at me shaking on the ground and sighed. He picked me up and we were speeding back to the house. When he got to the house he deposited me on the couch and went to talk with Carlisle and Alice. Emmett, Esme, and Rosalie looked horrified and they took in my beat up appearence and my shaking form. Suddenly they all inhaled. "Edward, I smell blood." Esme said quietly.

Edward sighed like she had just asked him to solve world hunger "It's Bella. Why don't you and Rosalie take her to the bathroom and clean her up a bit." He said disspassionatly.

I felt cold arms go around me and I flinched. "Hey, it's just me, Bells." Rose said gently.

I curled into her as she picked me up and started carrying me to the stairs with Esme following. I caught a look at Emmett's face and he looked so lost, wanting to help but knowing that he can't.

When we got to the bathroom Rose sat me down on the counter and gently took my face in her hands and tilted it up a bit so she could look at my neck. I knew that she could see some of the bruise by the intake of her breath. "Oh, Bella." She murmmered.

Esme wrapped her arms around me and hugged me gently. "My baby. Oh god." She said rocking my back and forth. I just snuggled into them, seeking only the comfort a mother and a sister can give. "What has he done to you?" She asked so quietly I had to strain to hear it.

I just burrowed myself closer to them. "Bella, sweetie, we have to get you cleaned up." Rose whispered.

I pulled back and nodded at them. They helped me off the counter and slowly started to help me take my pants off. I would let out a whimper or a gasp of pain as I moved the wrong way and instantly Esme and Rose were comforting me. When my pants and panties were off Rose took a washcloth and ran it under warm water and gently pressed it to me to clean my blood off of me. Esme just held me in her arms and comforted me. When Rose was done she dissapeared for a second and was back holding a new pair of black skinny jeans and panties. When I raised an eyebrow at her she answered the unasked question quietly. "I thought that you wouldn't want to put those back on."

I nodded. "Thank you." They helped me put my clothes on and they both hugged me again. "I don't know what I would do without you guys." I whispered. "Esme you're the mother I always wanted but never had and Rose you're the perfect sister for me. Emmett too I love him like a brother. I love you three and if you were to leave me I don't know what I would do." I whispered with some tears leaking out.

"Oh Bella, we all love you too. Never doubt that. Rose, Emmett and I love you and could never leave you." Esme whispered. Another minute of hugged went on before we had to go downstairs.

Edward walked over to me and I cringed into Rose's side. "Bella, I want you to stay next to Rose or Esme at all times while I deal with the visitors. Don't speak until I speak to you."

I nodded in relief that I wouldn't have to be next to him anytime soon. Rose and Esme led me over to where Emmett was standing and he looked at me with sad eyes. I mustered up a smile at him and his answering smile was all Emmett.

We stood there in silence for a few minutes before the door was thrown open making me jump slightly. There stood three fierce looking vampires. Before I could get a good look at them Alice was throwing herself at the one in the middle, he was slightly in front of the other's indicating that he was the leader. "Jasper! I knew that you would eventually come to me!"

I almost snorted at the discusted look on his face. He pulled her off of him and scanned the room. I finally got a clear look at his face and gasped. Instantly all eyes were on me but I ignored them and continued to stare at the gorgeous vampire that had been dominating my dreams for a week. "I know you." I whispered.

XXX

**JPOV**

Peter, Charlotte and I have been running for a week now and the pulling in my chest was almost unbearable. I growled in frustration. "Don't worry Major, we're almost there."

That pushed me to go faster and soon we were in a small town named Forks. I followed the tugging to a house in the middle of a forest. The smell of vampire was strong. I knew my mate was inside, I could hear her heart beating. Having her so close to other vampires made me growl. I didn't even stop to think I brust through the door with Peter and Charlotte right behind me. Before I could process the scene that annoying twit of a vampire, Alice, I think was throwing herself on me. "Jasper! I knew you would eventually come to me!" _Right, because I like my chicks to look like prepubecent boys!_ I thought pulling her off of me.

I started to assess my surroundings when I heard a gasp. My eyes immeadiatly snapped to the most gorgeous creature I had ever seen. She stood maybe about five four a whole foot shorter then me. Dark almost black borwn hair pulled back in a messy bun with deep blood red highlights. When her eyes caught mine I knew I was lost. There were such a deep soulful brown. I could tell instantly that those eyes had seen horrors that someone her age never should have seen. "I know you." My angel whispered with wide eyes.

I wanted to smirk at her but as soon as she spoke those words I felt rage and her eyes left mine and I felt her fear. I spun around with a growl to find the source of her fear. It was the youngest looking male, who I think was gay or something, he looked pretty gay. My mate whimpered and whispered, "Sorry Edward, I didn't mean to say anything."

"We will be discussing this later, love." Gay boy said tightly. My mates fear and heartrate spiked at those words and I growled. No one was hurting MY mate!

Gay boy looked at me and pitifully growled. "She is not your mate!"

I roared. "Don't think about keeping me from what is rightfully mine, boy!"

He snarled and I crouched ready to attack. I felt the fear spike in everyone in the room as I tore my shirt off and they got a look at my thousands of scars. Gay boy faltered and I smirked. "Do you know who I am boy?" I didn't wait for him to answer. I straightened up and stated proudly, "I am Major Jasper Whitlock of the southern vampire armies. Also known as the God of War." Everyone's fear went into overdrive and I smirked even more.

Suddenly I felt a spike of lust coming from my mate and I slowly turned around to see her staring at me. Her eyes wondered over my body as mine did the same. I started growling when I seen the bruises around her throat and ones on her arms. "Who touched you?" I demanded of her. She hesitated as she assessed who she was more frightened of. I let her get away with it because she didn't know how I ran things.

Peter stepped up to my side and said, "Hey Little Bit, don't be scared of the Major he just wants to know who hurt you so he can tear them apart."

Peter might be a pain in the ass and a sarcastic mother fucker but he had a way of relaxing people naturally and I didn't want to use my gift on her without her permission. "Why?" my angel whispered.

I started walking toward her. When I was in front of her I grabbed her chin gently and looked into her eyes. "Do you know what mates are?" I asked gently. She nodded. _Good now I wont have to explain everything to her_. "Angel, you are my Mate. I don't care what anyone has told you, you are mine and I protect what is mine."

I saw her shiver a little and her lust spiked again. "Edward." She whispered.

I nodded curtly. "Captian, Char." I ordered.

Before anyone could react Char had the twit and the leader held back by the throats and Peter had Gay boy pinned to the wall. My eyes briefly left my Angel's to look at the one's behind her. I felt nothing but a deep love for her radiating off of them. I didn't need Peter's gift to tell me that they had protected her the best they could and probably didn't know what was going on until recently. I sometimes got feelings like that but they weren't as accurate as Peter's so I asked, "Captian?"

He looked at me. "Major?" I flicked my eyes to the one's behind my Angel. He looked at them and then looked back at me. "You are correct."

I nodded curtly. That was all I needed. I looked back at them and spoke. "I know the love and protectiveness you feel for my Mate, that is why I have not harmed you. I am an empath I can feel these things I also feel the love she has for you. And to hurt you would hurt her and that's not something I would ever do."

They nodded and relaxed. "Thank you so much Major. I love Bella like a sister." The blonde female said as the others nodded agreeing.

I just nodded and focused back on my Angel. I gently ran my fingers over her face memorizing her features. She closed her eyes and sighed. "You're name?"

With her eyes still closed she answered, "Isabella."

Our moment was interrupted by the pixie shrieking, "Oh I didn't see this! Why didn't I see this?"

I spun around and placed Isabella behind me protectively. I knew that she wasn't talking about us so I looked at Peter and he had a shit eating grin on his face. "Captian?"

"Looks like the squirrel munchers are gonna have a visit from the higher ups." He said. The three were panicking and it was funny to see. I used my powers to disable them until their visitors showed up.

I smirked and straightened up. . I felt Isabella's confusion and turned to face her. She was looking at Peter with a look of confusion on her face. "Isabella?" I asked.

"How did he know that?" She asked.

Peter looked at her with a smirk. "I ain't like the pixie I just know shit."

Isabella gained a shit eating grin and yelled, "Holy shit you're fucking yoda!"

Peter quickly crossed the room and hugged her. "You and me will get along just fine, Little Bit."

I growled at him and he quickly released her. Isabella instantly lost her smile and her fear spiked. "I'm so sorry. I know I shouldn't have left your side, please forgive me." She whimpered.

I frowned at her in confusion. "Darlin', what's the matter? I'm not gonna hurt you."

She looked back up at me. "You're not mad?" She whispered.

I shook my head. "No, why would I be?"

She bit her lip. "Edward, always got mad when I moved away from his side or said something that wasn't ladylike."

I growled at that thought. "Don't worry Darlin' I'm not like that. Yes I'm a hardass and dominate but I wont control you. When I give order's I expect you to follow them but I wont hurt you."

I felt her relief as she heard the sincerity in my voice. She smiled and nodded. Isabella walked back to my side and curled into me. "Darlin', we need to talk about everything."

Her fear spiked again but I knew that it wasn't because of me. She nodded. "Okay."

For the next two hours she told me everything about herself and all that Edward did to her, she didn't once lie to me or hedge over details. To say I was pissed was an understatement. I was fucking furious but I knew that I would have my chance to kill the boy. In turn I told her all about me. Everything, sparing no detail and at no time did I feel discust. When I told her how I got the scars I felt a mixture of sadness, pride and lust. I raised my eyebrow at her with the last one and she just ducked her head and blushed. I knew that I would have to be patient and gentle with my mate and I had no problem with that. She deserved the best and I would give it to her.

Soon we could smell scents of other vampire's. Peter, Char, and I smirked as they neared the door and paused before the door opened and we saw...

**Sorry for the clifhanger but it really needs to stop there before I go overboard but I'm pretty sure you can guess who they are. So who wants to see the Major kick some ass next chapter? He was being very gentle for his mate but next chapter his demon shall be released ;)**

**Oh and I have a question for you my lovely readers. When should I introduce Esme's mate? I already know who it is and he's already a character in Twilight and I just thought it was a cute pairing. Maybe you vould guess who it is? It's not a pairing I have seen a lot of but I'm gonna do it. Please review and tell me what you think. I feel way more confident with this chapter.**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Thank you so much for all that have reviewed I was so excited when I read them. And some of you totally guessed who Esme's mate is ;) I'll have her meet him soon but not in this chapter, actually I really don't have it written yet...**

**A little warning during Bella's point of view there isn't a lot of talking right away it's mostly her thoughts on everything. Remember she was in a very abusive and controlling relationship she's not really ready for a new one so Jasper is going to have to be patient and gentle. Oh and one more thing Bella calls Jasper the Major a lot in this chapter because that's what everyone else calls him and she isn't sure if she can call him Jasper.**

**I don't own Twilight cuz if I did they deffinatly wouldn't sparkle**

**Now onto the new chapter...**

_Previously..._

_I knew that I would have to be patient and gentle with my mate and I had no problem with that. She deserved the best and I would give it to her._

_Soon we could smell scents of other vampire's. Peter, Char, and I smirked as they neared the door and paused before the door opened and we saw..._

**JPOV**

The door opened and we saw the Volturi walk in looking like the smug bastard's they are and Peter looked like he was gonna start daning like a freak, whatever his shit was telling him it was fucking good. His emotions almost had me skipping around like a fucking school girl. Jesus Christ that is something I did not want to do. "Captian!" I snapped at him and he looked at me.

"Sorry Major." He apologized and reined in his emotions.

"Ah, I see the Cullen's already have visitors." Aro's haunty voice said. I always hated the fucker personally, his cheery borderline psychotic mood freaked me the hell out but Peter thought he was a hoot. I got more along with Caius, he was more like me, battle hardened. I just wasn't quiet as umm violent as he sometimes, hell most of the time, was. Char for some odd reason liked Marcus and he didn't even speak to her. She says he's all sad and shit, well hell everyone knows that!

"Aro." I greeted drawing attention to me.

Aro stiffened as he saw me and I felt his fear spike. I smirked and he swollowed. "Major." He said with a poliet nod and everyone else nodded at me. "What seems to be going on here?"

I slightly narrowed my eyes at being questioned. "Why don't you ask them?" I nodded to the three I had under my power.

Aro snapped his fingers and instantly Felix, Demetri and Santiago had grabbed them. "Release them Major."

This time I lightly growled and Aro's fear spiked again. I did not take orders well, the last time Aro tried to order me he lost an arm. Aro looked at me with wide eyes and knew what his mistake was he was so scared he could barely speak. "Major, could you please release them?"

I nodded curtly once and reined in the lathargy I had sent at them. I usually wasn't this angry but I was fighting to keep my demon down and I knew that one wrong move from Fuckward I would lose it and that was something no one wanted to see. I was afraid that my demon would scare my mate, and while no part of me would hurt her ever, I never wanted her to be scared of me.

All three vampire's groaned then their eyes widened in horror as they seen who was in the room with them. Jane grinned sadistically at them and the horror spiked.

"Well Cullens, I had come to visit with Carlisle and to check on the coven and I find you three incapacitated, care to explain?" Aro asked.

Edward the pompous dick started going off, "Aro, those three came in here unannounced and attacked me and tried to take my mate from me!"

I roared when he said that Isabella was his mate. I crouched down and growled. My control was hanging by a thread and one word left my mouth, "MINE!"

Edward sneered at me. "Like she would ever go with you. You are bloodthirsty and savage! She is mine!"

A red haze clouded my vision and I snapped.

**BPOV**

When I first saw the Major (I don't know if I can use his first name) I thought I might pass out because he was the vampire I had been dreaming about. When I gazed into his gorgeous crimson eyes I felt like he could protect me. I spoke without thinking, it seems to happen to me a lot, I have no brain to mouth filter and I knew that it would get me into trouble. I reluctantly looked away from his eyes and looked at Edward to apoligize. I was so scared for what was coming later, I knew that he would be finishing what he started earlier and it almost sent me into a panic attack. I was so worried that I didn't catch what was being said but all of the sudden the mystery vampire was ripping his shirt off and he stated, "I am Major Jasper Whitlock of the southern vampire armies. Also known as the God of War." My eyes wondered over his body and I felt my own lust spike up. But I shoved it back down when I thought of the horrible things that Edward had done to me.

When the Major asked who had hurt me I was almost paralized with my fear and I didn't answer him. I didn't know what Edward would do to me or what the Major would do to me.

Suddenly one of the other vampires walked up and told me that everything would be okay and that the Major just wanted to know who hurt me so that he could rip them apart. That got the wheel's in my head turning and I wanted to know why he would do that. Then I learn, holy shit! We are mates. I'm not too sure how I feel about that but I do know that I feel like he can protect me against anything. However, mates or not I can not get into another relationship. He could turn out to be a controlling bastard.

I'm so lost in my thoughts that I miss some conversation that I don't hear anything until the annoying twit, otherwise known as Alice is screaming "Why didn't I see this coming?!" or some shit like that. The man that was with the Major said something along the same lines and I was confused, did he get visions like Alice? When he said that he just knows shit I once again proved my lack of filter and said the first thing that came to my mind. When the Major growled I was instantly terrified that he was angry I had moved away from his side and touched another man without his perrmission just like Edward I explained why I was scared and he said he wasn't mad at me I felt relief. Then he went on to explain how he was and I didn't know if I could handle that with a relationship.

We sat down and talked about our pasts and I felt like I understood him better when he told me all about his pasts in the war. He was fierce because back then if he wasn't then he would have been killed, he gave order's and expected them to be followed. Well we are going to have to talk that one over.

Soon the visitors that everyone was expecting showed up and I didn't even know what to think. my mind was still processing everything that had already happened.

Then Edward said something that pissed the Major off and he roared crouched and growled, "MINE!" I knew then that they were talking about me.

Edward told him that I was his and the Major just lost it. He lept right at Edward without a second thought. I watched in facination as I witnessed a vampire lose control. Everyone seemed frozen to the spot as the two vampires snarled, growled, and snapped at each other. I was sure that I was missing the finer details but I knew that they were fighting and quite vicously. Suddenly there was a metalic ripping noise and just like that the Major ripped Edward's arm off and threw it across the room. I spotted the smirk on the Major's face and a jolt went through my body as I realized he wasn't even trying. There was another ripping noise and the Major ripped another one of Edward's arms and hit him in the face with it. The other two vampires that came with the Major laughed while the other's looked on with couriosity. Alice was screaming and Carlisle had a looked pained and discusted. Edward was screaming in pain and call me sadistic but with all the pain he had caused me I found some satisfaction in it. Edward's eyes flicked to me and before anything else could happen the Major had him pinned to the wall and wdas growling vicisouly in his face. "I don't want you to ever look at MY mate again!"

I could see all the pain Edward was in but the dumbass was being very cocky. "What are you going to do about it?" I almost wanted to roll his eyes, from what he told me the Major was a badass vampire _and_ had Edward pinned to the wall missing his arms. I probably would have been begging on my knees by now, but I guess that's because I'm not stupid like Edward apparently is.

The Major suddenly smirked and it sent shudder's through me. "You are questioning me boy? I have you pinned to the wall with your arms missing! But since you want to know. I'll burn you, one part at a time, slowly. Who knows I might spread it out over months. You **will** know the pain that you have put my mate through. I will personally make sure of it. You want to see? I've done it before to hundreds." I have never heard words spoken so threateningly.

By the look on Edward's face I knew that he was reading the Major's face because the very small cockiness that had shown on his face instantly disappeared and horror took place. "B-but surely the Volturi would never allow it, we are friends of the Volturi!" He spluttered out.

One of the new vampires glidded foward and said, "It seems that you have angered the God of War and our friendliness to him outweighs our friendliness to you. What he sees fit to do to you is up to him, not us. His quarrel is with you not us, the Volturi does not get involved with such matters."

It sounded like to me that they were just afraid of him. Edward, Alice, and Carlisle now looked positively horrified. The Major stepped away from Edward and he just slumped to the ground, looking very weak. Alice the stupid twit that she is opened her mouth, "Your mate will never forgive you for this! She will be forever scared of you and horrified."

The Major looked like he was incapable of talking to her. He still looked like he was struggling with something. The vampire that had spoken to Edward walked closer and layed his hand on Edward's forehead. A few seconds later he pulled away with a hiss. A low hum started and I knew that they were talking with vampire speed, I could see the Major struggling more and more with each word being said.

Someone must have said something that the Major didn't like because he let out a bone chilling roar and I suddenly found myself pressed against the wall with an absolutely feral looking Major in front of me. Everyone looked at us with fear and I could see them getting into submissive stances. I whimpered in fear of not knowing what was going on and he straightened up. Everyone in the room tensed but he only gently pulled me into his arms and purred. His hands ran soothingly up and down my back and through my hair.

After a while the sooting stroaks of his hands and his purring allowed me to relax fully against him and I felt no fear. I wrapped my arms around his neck and layed my head on his chest. I felt protected. I could feel the tension that he carried within him so I soothingly ran my hands through his hair, hoping to calm him down. It seemed to work, I felt him relax against me. His lips moved to my ear and he whispered, "I never want to scare you." I hugged him tighter to me and appreciated his efforts to be semi private. "And please call me Jasper." I pulled back from him and smiled up at Jasper to nod then snuggled back into him.

When we pulled back from one another I took in the stunned expressions of everyone. The one that had touched foward stepped towards us and said, "Hello Isabella. My name is Aro and I'm one of the leaders of the Volturi." I nodded, Emmett had told me about them and he said they were like vampire royalty. "These are my brothers, Cauis" He gestured to a stunned blonde haired man that was looking at me with a mixture of respect and boredom. I nodded at him and he inclined his head. "And this is Marcus." He gestured to a vampire with brown hair and he wasn't even looking at us. Most would just say that he was bored but I could see that all consuming pain in his eyes. I just wanted to make him feel better.

I stepped away from Jasper and he gave me a curious look but made no move to stop me. I walked slowly toward the vampire, Marcus. I could feel everyone staring at me but I ignored them all. When I stood in front of him I whispered, "So sad."

His eyes flicked to me in shock and I offered him a small smile. I put my hand against his cheek in a comforting gesture and whispered, "I'm sorry for all the pain."

He blinked at me once and the barest hint of a smile came onto his face. I heard everyone inhale in shock. He reached up and patted my head gently, almost affectionaitly. "Thank you, Cara."

I nodded at him and made my way back to Jasper, I didn't envy him in that moment. He must be almost paralized by all the shock that he was feeling from everyone. I gently carrassed his face and it seemed to snap him out of his shock, he smiled at me and pulled me into his arms again.

"Alright, we will just be taking these three back to Volturra with us." Aro said gesturing to Edward, Alice and Carlisle. They looked realived until he said, "Felix wants to practice some new techniques and these three are perfect for him." I was confused but new better to ask. "Major you can check in on them anytime you want and since young Edward has harmed your mate at any time you can take over."

I looked at Jasper to see a sinister smile come over his face. "I think I'll leave Edward with you for a while before I get to him. I think he needs to learn some things from the Volturi before I take over lessons." He looked over at Edward. "And they will be very painful lessons. I WILL get my revenge for you ever laying hands on my mate in harm."

Everything happened quickly after that, and soon the house only had Jasper and his two companions with Esme, Emmett and Rosalie. Everyone moved to sit and Jasper chose to stand behind my chair, resting his hands on my shoulder's. I realized that my family was looking at him warily. "I guess I'll start. As I already told, I am Major Jasper Whitlock. And this is Peter and Carlotte." He gestured to his two companions and I took the time to study them. Peter was almost as tall as Jasper maybe one or two inches shorter with a build very similar to Jasper. They both had clearly definded muscles. Peter had dirty blonde hair that was short. Charlotte was very beautiful, she stood about two inches taller then me with platinum blonde hair that hung to her shoulders. She was very petite and I almost shuddered thinking about her fighting in a war. "I am also known as the God of War. I fought in the southern vampire wars for eighty years and its a harsh environment to wake up too."

My heart ached for this man that had to fight for his life the moment he woke up. Jasper gently squeezed my shoulder's and continued. "Due to my power as an Empath, my sire, Maria decided that I would be very useful to her and kept me alive. Pretty soon I was comanding her armies. It started to take it's tole on me. I had met Peter, my second in command about thirty years after I woke, I changed him right away and he too soon rose through the ranks. The wars turned us into hard unfeeling men. When Peter met Char I was as happy as I could be for them and let them escape. It was not unpunished but to feel the love that they had for each other was truely the best thing that I had ever felt and I will never in my existence regret letting them go. Another ten years later Peter and Char came back for me talking of peace and no fighting. Hell that was the best news I ever heard and I followed them without a second thought. Peter is my brother and I trusted him. Things got easier for me when I wasn't living in constant bloodshed. Feeding became easier and I slowly got out of the depression I had sunk in. However, I never had what I desired most. My mate." Jasper paused and looked down at me with gentleness in his eyes. "One day Peter came to me and said that we needed to go north. That was where my mate was. I was instantly filled with joy but when he told me that my mate was hurting my demon was closer to the surface then it had been in twenty years." He paused and looked around again. "I don't do this often but I truely apologize to you for losing control of my demon." My famliy shook themselves out of the fascination that they had fallen into and nodded in acceptence. Jasper continued, "We took off as soon as I gained control and didn't stop running until we got here." Jasper leaned down and pressed a gentle kiss to the top of my head.

When he straightened up Esme was the first one to speak. "I am truely sorry for what you three had to go through. I can't even begin to imagine what it would be like and I'm horrified that, that was your first experiences and most of the life you had lived. I don't like to see people in pain." Esme was so compassionate I knew that her heart truely bleed for these warriors. "I want to extend the inventation for you three to stay here in my home for however long you shall be here."

The three were silent for a minute as they took in what Esme said, when I glanced that them it seemed that they were in shock. Finally Jasper snapped out of it and bowed his head, "I am honored to stay in your home ma'am. I thank you for the inventation." I smiled.

"Yes thank you so much." Peter added.

I glanced at Charlotte again and it seemed like she was going to cry. She held onto Peter's arm as she looked at Esme with gratitude. "Thank you." No more needed to be said. We all could hear how thankful she was.

Esme nodded and smiled, "If you will follow me we can start working on your rooms."

"I'm sure whatever you have will be fine." Jasper said.

Esme gently smiled at him. "Nonsense, if you three shall be living here I want you to be as comfortable as possible."

All three of them grinned at her. "Thank you ma'am."

Esme got up and Peter and Charlottle started to follow. "I'll catch up." Jasper said.

They nodded and Esme said to Rosalie and Emmett. "Can you two clean out Alice and Edward's old rooms? I want nothing left here to remember them by."

Emmett and Rosalie gained evil smirks. "Most deffinatly." Emmett said.

I stood up and called out hesitantly, "Esme?" She turned and looked back at me. I bit my lip and asked nervously, "Do you think the piano could stay?" She tilted her head at me in confusion and I shifted my weight from foot to foot. "I never said anything, but I know how to play and there isn't any piano's around that I can play on except this one."

Esme flitted over to my side and hugged me. "Of course sweetheart."

I smiled at her. "I want to hear you play one day." She said and I nodded.

Finally they all left the room and left me with Jasper. I slowly turned to face him and saw him watching me, I offered him a tentive smile and he grinned back. I looked down and started to play with my finger's nervously. I felt his finger under my chin and he coaxed my head up so I could look at him. "Don't be so nervous Darlin' I wont hurt you, and I will be as gentle and patient as you need me to be. I know that you are not ready to be in a relationship. I can feel it. I'm handing over all control of this to you, we take it how you want to."

I instantly relaxed and smiled. "Okay."

"Now, I think we should spend sometime getting to know each other." He said.

I bit my lip and nodded. "Okay, what do you want to talk about?"

He shrugged. "Everything."

**Well that's the end of this chapter. Also in the next chapter I will explain why Edward went all psycho because like I said in the first chapter there was a time when Bella loved him then he turned into a bastard and I never explained why. I feel like I did lame on the fight scene and Jasper's threats so any suggestions for the future are welcomed with open arms.**

**I feel like I did a good job at having Jasper's demon be gentle with Bella thought I am always open to suggestions.**

**I made Caius nicer to Bella then he was in the books becase he respects Jasper. Also did anyone see that little moment with Marcus and Bella? Should I have him make another appearence, he would be like a grandfatherly figure to Bella if he did, I just feel bad cuz he's always depressed.**

**Now I have a question, there is going to be more conflict in this story, my question is should it be with Edward escaping and going even more psycho then he is? Or should it be something else like when they are visiting Volturra for eddie boys lessons? Like an enemy of Jasper sees Bella and makes the conection and they go psycho? Please reveiw they are greatly appreciated.**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: Welcome back my lovely readers I am very happy with the support I have been receiving from all my reviewers. For the next chapters I'm focusing on cementing Jasper and Bella's relationship before I through something major at them. So these next chapters are going to be with Bella healing and getting back to the strong woman she was and Jasper struggling with being gentle, because he is a natural dominate man and he can't be like that with her, don't worry he will do a good job at it later. **

**When I write in the enemy or the big conflict that I have going one of my reviewers suggested I mix it up with the enemy's so it's not going to be Edward or Maria and in this one the Volturi wont be a problem because Aro is terrified of Jasper, Marcus likes Bella, and Caius respects Jasper so therefore will respect Bella. I just don't want to portray them as psychotic in this story. Also I have Bella working on her friendships with Rosalie, Emmett, Peter, and Charlotte.**

**Oh and I should have WAY better spelling in this one. My last chapter's have been pretty horrible with spelling. **

**I introduce who Esme's mate is in this one but I'm not focusing on it at all.**

**I don't own Twilight, trust me my imagination absolutely could never dream up sparkly vampires.**

**On to the new chapter...**

_Previously:_

_I slowly turned to face him and saw him watching me, I offered him a tentative smile and he grinned back. I looked down and started to play with my finger's nervously. I felt his finger under my chin and he coaxed my head up so I could look at him. "Don't be so nervous Darlin' I wont hurt you, and I will be as gentle and patient as you need me to be. I know that you are not ready to be in a relationship. I can feel it. I'm handing over all control of this to you, we take it how you want to."_

_I instantly relaxed and smiled. "Okay."_

_"Now, I think we should spend sometime getting to know each other." He said._

_I bit my lip and nodded. "Okay, what do you want to talk about?"_

_He shrugged. "Everything."_

**JPOV**

When I told Isabella that I wanted to talk about everything I really meant it. We had shared our stories with each other earlier but I wanted to get more in depth then what she had said to me, I knew that she was holding things back and I didn't blame her. Hell I was holding things back from her, I didn't want to scare her. I gently grabbed her hand and led her to the couch. We both sat down and she turned so that she was facing me. She nervously bit her lip and asked, "So where should I start?"

I had one thing that I really wanted to know. I wanted to know the whole situation that had happened with Edward and I hoped that she would tell me without holding back this time. I wanted to know everything because that really made me angry that I couldn't be there for her. I gently ran my fingers across her cheek asking, "Can you tell me without editing what happened with Edward?"

She closed her eyes and took a deep breath then nodded without opening her eyes. "Darlin' if it's too soon I'd understand. I just want to help." I would get down on my knees and plead with her but I knew that it wouldn't help, she needed to be sure on this on her own.

"It's okay Jasper, I'm sure." She took another deep breath and opened her eyes. "When Edward and I started out I loved him completely," I suppressed my urge to growl at her loving another man, I couldn't do anything about it now. "I loved him and his whole family. I finally felt like I belonged somewhere. For a while everything was perfect but I started giving Edward more and more control over me. First it was little things that I never even thought about, like what I should wear, I just figured that he was letting Alice have her fun I never realized they were taking choices from me. Then it changed from that to what I should say and how I should speak. After that came who I should hang out with and then things started spiraling out of control. I think that when I gave him that bit of control he got the taste for it and wanted more of it. He started becoming very obsessive and I started to realize what he had done to my life, he had taken it over and turned me into an object. I hated him and myself for allowing it to happen. I was going to end it with him, I had enough of his behavior but when I went to do just that, he hit me for the very first time. I'm surprised he didn't kill me or really damage me with his strength. I only stayed with him because when I still threatened to leave him, he was going to kill my dad. I could never let anything happen to him ever. So it was either stay with Edward or get my father killed." She shrugged.

I was floored. Most people would have just taken the simple way out regardless of the consequences. I was pissed off because of all she suffered but most of all I felt respect. My little mate had to deal with things that no one else had ever had and she got through them. "You are very brave, most would have let their father die. And I'm sorry that you had to go through that, it kills me inside to know that I could have protected you but I wasn't there. However, I cannot change the past and once you have healed you will find that you are stronger then you were."

She leaned forward and brushed her hand along my cheek. "Thank you so much for saying that to me, Jasper. I appreciate you not saying that everything will be fine because well it's not. I have to heal both physically and mentally." She looked down and bit her lip. "Things between us are going to have to go slowly. I can't just jump into a relationship with you and I hope you understand that."

I put both of my hands on the side of her face and tilted her head so that she was looking at me. "Darlin' we are taking this at your speed. I want you to feel comfortable with me and I will do whatever you need for that to happen."

She slightly smiled at me and nodded. Then in a move that was totally unexpected she snuggled into my chest. I just took it in stride and rested my chin on top of her head and closed my eyes. She brought me the peacefulness that I had so desperately needed. Whether she knew it or not I needed her just as much as she needed me and I would make sure she seen it.

I honestly have no idea how long we sat there but Isabella's stomach growled and I realized that she was hungry. I looked down at her and she blushed a bright red as I chuckled. "Come on Darlin' let's get you some food."

I followed her into the kitchen and watched as she prepared her meal. She looked perfectly at ease. "I've always loved cooking. I cook for my dad all the time." she said.

"Well Darlin' you look like you enjoy it." she turned and nodded at me with a bright smile. "So what about your father?"

"Well Charlie is like myself in a lot of ways. He sits back and observes people and he's good at it. He doesn't talk to much and isn't good with emotions but for me he's willing to do anything. Even the so called "mushy" stuff as he calls it. I love my father very much and would be lost without him. My parents split up when I was young and my mom took me away with her, breaking my father's heart. I never had a stable home in my childhood. With Renee I was very much the parent while she flitted about her life. I made sure we had food and the bills her payed. God if I left it up to her we would have been thrown out of our house. I raised Renee when she should have been raising me. I have never had a mother figure until Esme. Renee also went through men like I went through socks. And some of them were real creeps. When she finally met Phil, her husband, I thought that she would mellow out but she didn't at all. She had Phil to take care of her and really had no need for me and I was thankful. She never let me have a childhood, so I called Charlie without a second thought. I loved my dad and missed him. When I moved in with Charlie, everything was so different. He took care of me and showed me that I was loved and wanted not just needed. I got to be a teenager with Charlie. Though I took joy in taking care of my father too, I didn't feel obligated. He never asked me to start cooking or to clean up but just as he took care of me I took care of him."

The emotions coming off of her when she was talking about her father were so deep. I had never met a human that could feel things so deeply. It warmed my heart to hear about her life with her father, it made me respect the man and I had never met him. Her mother on the other hand sounded like she needed to get knocked upside the head by common sense. I couldn't wait to meet her father to see if he felt things as strongly as Isabella did. I was excited for the first time in my long existence and it was all because of the little woman sitting next to me.

We talked all through the day and I felt like she was getting more and more comfortable with me. It was getting dark out when her phone rang. "Hello?" She answered.

I could hear the conversation on the other side. "Bells? It's getting kind of late." A man said.

She sat up straighter. "Oh dad, I didn't even realize the time. I'm so sorry."

There was a chuckle over the phone. "You don't need to apologize for forgetting something Bells. I just want you to come home soon."

A smile came over Isabella's face. "Oh you mean you want me to come home and cook some dinner because you are dying of starvation."

"You know me so well." He joked to her.

She laughed. "Yeah I do dad. Don't worry. I'll be home soon."

"All right. Love you Bells."

"Love you too daddy." I could feel all the love she had for him and I just wanted to sit and bask in it.

Isabella hung up the phone and looked at me. "Well I need to get going. I have some good news to share with my dad." I tilted my head quizzically at her. She shrugged. "Well Charlie never liked Edward in the first place and when I tell him that I'm no longer dating him, he'll probably throw a party!"

I chuckled at her. "Your dad sounds like a good man."

She smiled widely. "He's the best." She stood up and stretched. "Well I need to start heading for home."

I stood next to her and ran my fingers through her hair. She leaned into my touch and bit her lip. "Do you think that you could come visit me later?"

I pulled her into my arms and purred. "Of course I will."

She held me tighter for a second before she stepped back. "Esme?" She said at a normal volume knowing that she would be heard. A few seconds later the oldest vampire was in the room.

"Yes Dear?" Esme asked her.

"Do you think that you could give me a ride home?" Isabella asked.

I felt a burst of joy coming from Esme when Isabella asked her question. I cocked my eyebrow at her and her emotions turned to embarrassment. "Oh course Bella. I can take you home."

Suddenly Isabella gained a sly smile and said, "Now you can see Charlie."

Esme's eyes got wide and she stuttered, "W-what do you mean?"

Isabella rolled her eyes. "I have eyes you know and I notice the way you look at him." She shrugged. "Kind of weird because it's my dad but oh well." She shrugged again and I resisted my urge to laugh at the look on the older vampire's face.

Esme looked down and shuffled her feet. "I told you last week that Carlisle wasn't my true mate. I've never felt the pull that you feel with Jasper. When I met your father for the first time I felt that pull and I was scared. I still am scared."She whispered.

Isabella stepped forward and wrapped Esme in a hug. "I'm glad that it's you Esme. Charlie deserves to be happy and so do you. I wouldn't have picked anyone better for him, and now you'll actually be my mother."

Esme looked like she wanted to cry as Isabella said that to her. She hugged her and they rocked back and forth. I absorbed their emotions and let them seep out to everyone else in the house. Soon the whole house was filled with love and contentment.

Isabella stepped back from Esme and walked over to me. "I'll miss you Jasper." She whispered while hugging me.

I hugged her back. "I'll miss you too Darlin'. But it's only for a couple of hours." I brushed the hair back from her face. "Besides it will give you time to reconnect with your father."

She smiled radiantly up at me. "You're right." She got up on her tiptoes and pressed a kiss to my jaw, the highest place she could reach. "I'll see you later."

I stepped back from her. "Bye Darlin'."

I watched as they walked out of the house together and focused on not chasing her down and bringing her back to me. "Jeez, Major you're acting like such a girl. She's coming back." I smacked him on the back of the head. "Fuck man! What was that for?"

I just smirked at him and walked away.

**BPOV**

The ride back to my house was peaceful. Esme was allowing me peace to take in what I needed to and process it. I thought that it was great that she was probably mated with Charlie, lord knows that man needs a woman and Esme was just the woman that my father needed. She would ground him perfectly, ever since my mother left him, Charlie's just been floating along. I asked him once if it was because he still loved Renee and he said hell no! The only thing that Charlie was glad about with his life with Renee was me and that I made it worth it to him. He told me that he just hasn't found the right woman for him. Well he no longer had to worry about that.

Esme just pulled up to my house and I got out. "Esme, do you want to stay awhile?"

A smile broke out across her face and she nodded. "I would love to."

We both walked into the house and I called out, "Daddy? I'm home."

"I'm in here, Bells!" Dad called from the living room.

We both walked to the living room and when we walked in Dad looked at me surprised. "Hey dad. You remember Esme?"

He nodded his head looking slightly flustered. "Yeah. Carlisle's wife."

Esme's eyes narrowed. "Not anymore. We got a divorce."

Charlie's eyes widened. "I'm sorry."

Esme shrugged. "We've been growing apart for a long time now."

I walked over to my dad and gave him a hug. "Guess what dad? Edward and I broke up."

Charlie jumped up. "Bella, I'm so glad for you. I'm sorry but he just wasn't right for you. He changed you far too much and he controlled you."He looked over at Esme with an apologetic look. "I'm sorry Esme, for talking about your son like that but my daughter comes first with me and I don't care if you took offense at that because what I said was true."

Esme nodded. "I agree Charlie. None of us seen it but Edward started to control Bella and well I sent him and Alice with Carlisle. Alice never liked me anyway and I couldn't have Edward around me after how bad I realized it got with Bella."

I could see the respect Charlie had for Esme just shoot up. "Well I'm glad I wasn't the only one seeing it. Now I just want my baby girl back."

I hugged him. "She's right here daddy. I'm not ever changing anything about me again. No matter what."

"So when did everyone leave?" Charlie asked.

"Tonight. Younger cousins came to stay and well Jasper and Edward came to blows and it sped things up." Esme said.

"Where is this boy I think I need to go shake his hand." Charlie said with a grin.

"Dad!" I exclaimed but couldn't keep the smile off my face.

"Well sorry Bells, but that boy needed a good ass whipping."

"Well Jasper did kick his ass." I told him. "Scared the shit right out of him too." Charlie laughed. "I think you'll like Jasper dad. He and his brother Peter and Peter's wife, Charlotte, are really nice."

Charlie just nodded. "I'll have to meet them then."

"Okay then. You two can just talk I have dinner to make." I told them smirking at Esme.

Well can you really blame me? I just wanted my father to be happy. I retreated to the kitchen and twenty minutes later dinner was done and Esme was leaving.

Esme gave me a hug. "Goodbye dear. I'll see you soon."

I nodded and returned her hug. "Night Esme."

Charlie and I sat down at the table and ate as we caught up. I explained some things to Charlie but I obviously couldn't explain everything to him, and when I was done he was pissed and ready to hunt Edward down with a shotgun.

When he calmed down he looked up at me with pain in his eyes. "Baby, did he ever hit you?"

I looked down and whispered, "yes." I just didn't want to hide anything from Charlie anymore and I couldn't wait for the day when he would be told everything.

"Oh Bells." he got up from his seat and pulled me into his arms. I let go and cried into my daddy's chest. He just rocked me back and forth gently shushing me. Like Jasper had done earlier he didn't tell me that everything would be okay because he knew that I would need time to heal.

When I was finally calm enough dad pulled away from me and pushed my hair off of my forehead. He leaned down and pressed a kiss on my forehead and we just stood there for a bit.

I pulled back a bit more and said, "I know what your thinking but you'll never see Edward Cullen again."

Dad raised a eyebrow at me. "What did this Jasper fellow murder him?"

I chuckled. "No but he scared him good and trust me he's not coming back." _That's because I'm pretty sure that Jasper is going to kill him._ Steering my mind away from the sadistic thoughts forming I said, "I'll bring Jasper over to meet you sometime."

Charlie leaned back to study my face, his eyes narrowed. "You like this Jasper fellow don't you?"

I blushed. "No! We just met today!"

He chuckled. "Bells, that doesn't mean anything."

I bit my lip. "I did feel a connection with him but he understands that I'm not ready for a relationship for a long time."

"Good I don't want you jumping into another relationship just getting out of a horrible one." Dad said.

I reached up and kissed his cheek. "Dad thanks for being here. I love you."

He ruffled my hair. "I'm always here for you. I love you too, now get your butt up to bed it's late and you have school tomorrow."

I rolled my eyes at him. "Yes sir!" I mock saluted him and he just rolled his eyes at me.

I went up stairs to take a shower and took my time. The hot water eased all the tension in my muscles I hadn't even realized I had. Washing my hair always soothed me so I took my time washing it with my cherry scented shampoo and conditioner. When I was done in the shower I just wrapped a towel around me and walked across the hall into my room.

I was just about to drop my towel when a voice startled me. "Well Darlin' I promised you that we would take it slow but if I see you like this a lot then I just might not be able to stop myself."

I turned around fast to see Jasper reclined against my bed with a teasing grin on his face. I was embarrassed to be seen only in a towel but yet I was strangely comfortable. Maybe it was because I knew on a deep level that I was safe with him. "How long have you been here?"

He shrugged. "Awhile. I just got bored waiting at Esme's house so I decided to come a little early. And boy am I glad!" He said and winked at me.

I blushed and turned back around. I grabbed the clothes I wanted and walked into my closet to get dressed. I was back out a few moments later in a tank top and short shorts. Jasper patted the spot next to him and I crawled into bed beside him and snuggled right into him. His arm came around me and he pulled me a bit closer to him while pulling the blanket around me. One thing I noticed about Jasper was that he didn't feel cold to me like the rest of them did. He started to stroke my hair.

I rubbed my cheek against his chest kind of like a cat and whispered, "Your warm."

His hands stilled in my hair and he asked, "What?"

I propped my head up on his chest to look at him. "All the others they feel cold to me, but not you. You feel just right."

His hand started moving again. "Well I'm glad."

I laid my head down again. "Hmmm me too." We were silent for a few minutes before I said, "You know I have school tomorrow."

I felt him sigh. "Yes I know. I was thinking that maybe I could drop you off?"

I looked up at him with a quizzical eyebrow raised. "I got a truck earlier when Esme dropped you off. I was hoping that I could drop you off tomorrow and maybe pick you up?"

I smiled at him. "Of course you can." I laid my head back down and soon he was purring. "I like your purr." I said sleepily.

Jasper chuckled quietly. "I'm glad you do."

"Hmm it's really nice."

"Go to sleep sweetheart. I'll be here." Jasper cooed.

It wasn't long before I succumbed to the sleep calling me.

**Well how did you guys like that one? Yes Charlie is Esme's mate. I thought it would be so cute for them to be together. As always I want to hear your thoughts on how I'm doing so reviews are appreciated. **

**Next chapter: Bella and Jasper dealing with being away from each other all day and Bella's day at school, it sounds kind of boring but it's Bella getting back to her old self. Also it's a little more in the Jasper Bella romance. **

**Also Charlie wont be finding out about vampires for a while yet. **

**Sorry but Renee is a twit in this one because well I really don't like her all that much so whenever she's talked about it's not going to be in the best of light.**


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: Welcome back my lovelies I am so sorry about the delay, I had writers block then I was just really busy with school.**

**I want to thank you all for your reviews I get so excited when I read them and I'm really glad that you guys seem to like Esme and Charlie together. Like I said at the end of the last chapter, this one is Bella and Jasper dealing with being away from each other while she's at school and probably some gossip. And more romance between our favorite vampire and human. I have an important question at the bottom so please read it.**

**I once again do not own Twilight because if I did I would not be sitting in my little clustered office writing this, I'd be in like Australia or something. **

**Onto the next chapter...**

_Previously:_

_I laid my head back down and soon he was purring. "I like your purr." I said sleepily. _

_Jasper chuckled quietly. "I'm glad you do."_

"_Hmm it's really nice." _

"_Go to sleep sweetheart. I'll be here." Jasper cooed._

_It wasn't long before I succumbed to the sleep calling me._

**BPOV**

I woke up slowly and stretched. I had the best night of sleep in a long time and I think it had something to do with the hunky vampire laying next to me. I blinked up at him and he grinned down at me. "Good morning Darlin'."

I blushed slightly. "Good morning Jasper."

He gave me a light kiss on the forehead and said, "Why don't you go get ready for school and I'll be back in an hour or so to take you to school."

I nodded. "Okay."

With another kiss pressed to my forehead he was gone. I released a breath and walked over to the bathroom to take a shower. I took a long shower and finished and dried myself off quickly, I let my hair fall down after brushing it. I looked through my closet for one of my sarcastic t-shirts. It was a gray v-neck that said 'Every piece of paper has two sides...unless you use magic marker, then you're fucked!' and grabbed a pair of black skinny jeans and my combat boots. I quickly dressed then turned to my mirror. I adored my sarcastic t-shirts and used to wear them all the time but Edward and Alice changed that. I actually looked pretty good. The shirt was fitted so it clung to me but it didn't make me feel uncomfortable at all. Getting back into my old clothes made me feel more confident even if they were a little revealing. It's not like my boobs where hanging out for the world to see, no that was Jessica and Lauren's jobs. My hair had dried so it was in loose curls to my hips. I smoothed on concealer to cover my bruises and put on a thin line of black eyeliner and mascara. I stepped back and deemed myself ready and put on a black zip up hoodie and grabbed my combat boots and headed downstairs. Dad was in the kitchen with a cup of coffee ready for me. He smiled happily at me.

"Morning Daddy."

"Morning kiddo." He practically chirped. I hid my smile as I took a drink of coffee. I saw him take a good look at what I was wearing and he frowned. "I don't want you getting in trouble for wearing that."

I smiled at him. "Oh dad, that's why I have the sweatshirt. If anyone says anything then I'll just cover it up."

He just rolled his eyes at me and walked over to the sink to rinse out his mug. "Don't get sassy with me."

I giggled. "Where did you hear that at?" He turned to look at me with a raised eyebrow. "Really dad sassy?"

He just rolled his eyes at me and continued to wash out his mug. "Umm dad? Jasper is gonna give me a ride to school today."

He turned around to look at me and his eyes narrowed slightly, like he was concentrating. "Okay Bells, that will give me the opportunity to meet and thank him." I blushed slightly. "Bells I want you to call me at any time today if you aren't feeling so well. The things that happened to you take time to get over and I want you to know that I will be there when you need me."

Tears filled my eyes and I rushed forward to hug him. He was a bit surprised but nevertheless hugged me back. Just as we finished I heard a knock on the door. I pulled away from dad to answer the door. I tried to will my heartbeat to slow down as I opened to door. The sight on the other side did not help me at all. There Jasper stood in his all and glory in tight black jeans, a tight black shirt, and cowboy boots with his honey blonde hair mussed a bit like he had been running his hands through it. I looked at his eyes and seen that they were an odd shade of purple. He must have been wearing blue contacts, it didn't look bad but I loved his crimson red eyes. I could get lost in them. "Hello Darlin'." Jasper's voice brought me out of me staring and he chuckled a bit making me blush.

**JPOV**

When I left Isabella's this morning I ran back to the house I would be staying at and met up with Peter. "Hiya Major. I picked up a truck for you it's a Chevy Silverado. Bran new and it's freaking huge. You'll like it." Peter said.

"Thanks Peter." I told him.

"Oh and Charlotte went shopping for us, but don't worry she got us things that we will actually wear." He added on when I looked at him panicked. One time she went out and bought us a bunch of clothes, like dress pants and polo shirts that we ended up just throwing away because we wouldn't wear them.

"Charlotte you're a Godsend!" I shouted to her.

"Thanks Sexy, now hurry and shower, you haven't showered in a week and well Little Bit needs a man that is actually gonna try a bit for her." She shouted back.

I growled at her. "Watch it woman!"

Her tinkling laughter was heard. "You don't scare me. I've been hanging out with you for far too long." I walked into the house muttering about women in general and how lucky Charlotte was that she was a woman so I couldn't kick her ass.

I took a shower and got quickly dressed then went back downstairs to wait until I had to leave to go pick up Isabella.

It seemed like I had to wait for forever. Emmett finally said, "Jeeze just go already! We have to leave in a few minutes anyway and you need to go to Bella's so just go!"

I stood up and glared at him a little. I was amazed when he met my stare head on and didn't flinch. I walked out of the house to Peter's laughter. I quickly got in my new truck and took off.

Soon I was pulling up in front of Isabella's house and I heard the end of her conversation with her father and I was almost drowning from all the love that was coming off of them.

I got out and headed towards her house and knocked on the door. I heard her heartbeat speed up and felt her nervousness. When the door opened I watched her take me in and I felt extremely pleased when her lust spiked. As she was looking at me I allowed my eyes to take her in. She was wearing some jean that hugged her figure a t-shirt that Peter would absolutely love and dear sweet Jesus she was wearing combat boots. I don't know about you but that is sexy as hell.

"Hello Darlin'." I brought her out of her staring and chuckled at her a bit and she blushed a lovely shade of red.

"Morning Jasper. Umm my dad wants to meet you." She said.

Shit now I was nervous. Hell I don't care a father is a father and he's the one that can take Isabella away from me. "Okay." I followed her into the house and into her kitchen where a man was sitting at the table.

He stood up and he was tall. About six foot four so an inch taller then me and he was packing some muscles on his frame, he looked like someone who would do Esme good. Someone to keep her grounded and he looked like he could use some of Esme's lovin'. He reached for my hand and gave it a firm squeeze. On anyone else it would have hurt but not me. "Nice to meet you. I'm Jasper Whitlock."

"Likewise. I'm Charlie Swan. And I just wanna thank you. I heard you kicked Edward's ass and well thanks."

I chuckled. "No problem. I don't like him and no man has any right to treat a lady like that. Why my mama would kick his ass if she were alive, I'm pretty sure she's turning in her grave right now."

"Yeah, I never liked him. There was always something about him. Well Jasper where you from?"

I almost chuckled at his change in conversation, he was just looking out for his daughter and I admired that. "Well I'm from Dallas, Texas. My brother and his wife came up to visit Esme, she's pretty much all the family Peter and I have left and well Charlotte hasn't ever really had a family except when she married Peter then we became her family so she's excited."

Charlie nodded. "Esme's a good woman." Isabella smirked at her dad and he went red at the ears, it was quite amusing to see. "Well she took in all those kids at such a young age."

I snorted. "To bad only two turned out good."

Isabella snorted as well. "Well it was probably because they were spending too much time with Carlisle."

"Yes well he was a terrible parent." Charlie said, I could feel the jealousy coming off of him.

I reminded him that Carlisle was gone and was never coming back. "Esme wont let him."

Charlie tried to hide a smirk but we both seen it. "Well Isabella it's time to go. I don't want you to be late for school." I said.

Charlie looked at Isabella with a raised eyebrow and she blushed. "It's okay when he says Isabella." She muttered and I felt extremely smug in that moment.

"Consider yourself lucky kid. She kicked the last person were the sun don't shine when he called her Isabella." Charlie said chuckling while Isabella blushed.

I didn't even have to fake the wince. Hey just because a human can't hurt us doesn't mean that another vampire can't!

"Well bye dad, see you after school."

"Remember what I said. Anytime you need to call I'll answer."

I turned to give them some privacy when they hugged then we went out to my truck. Isabella looked up at it and said, "Damn! Nice truck. Though I don't think I can get into it."

"Don't worry Darlin' I can help you there."

I helped her into the truck and she was blushing the whole time, I tried to rein in my amusement but I knew that I had projected some of it when she glared at me. "Sorry Darlin'." She just rolled her eyes and I went to go get in on the other side.

The drive to her school was filled with chatter about the likes and dislikes in our lives and I thanked the good Lord above when she hated shopping. "Thank God Darlin', I don't know what I would have done if you had been dragging me to the mall everyday."

Isabella giggled. "Well maybe I will just drag you there. I might like the sight of the Major carrying my bags everywhere."

I was pleased when she said 'Major' I was very, _very_ pleased. "Well Darlin' I might hate it but I would go with you and wait out the torture."

She giggled again and soon we were pulling into the school parking lot. She looked over at me with panic in her eyes and I quickly got out and was over on her side to help her out, and into my arms. She held on tight and I just gently rocked her. "I don't want to be without you all day." She whispered.

"Darlin' I don't want to leave you all day either, but I know you have to go to school and there is no way that I would ever be able to pass as a student."

She tightened her hold. "I'm just going to miss you. I guess I had gotten used to you not being that far away from me."

I leaned down to kiss her forehead. "Darlin' it's gonna hurt me to be away from you all day too. Don't think it's just gonna be you."

She nodded and sighed. We stood like that for a long time before we noticed all the stares we were getting from other students. With a sigh I pulled back from Isabella and said, "We are drawing quite a few stares."

She quickly turned red and ducked her head. I took in the emotions from everyone and felt jealously and lust from both females and males. That had me tensing a little. These little boys were lusting after my mate. It shouldn't have surprised me because she was gorgeous as hell but hell I didn't like it at all.

**BPOV**

I felt Jasper tense up a little and I looked at him. He was scanning the students. "Jasper, what's the matter?" Oh God I hoped that I hadn't done something wrong! I didn't want him to be mad at me.

He must have felt the fear in me rising because he was quick to start soothing me. "Hey, it's okay. I just read some emotions that I didn't like to much."

I took a deep breath and slowly let it out. "Well yeah. Of course you could feel all the girls lusting after you." I felt a pang of jealously and I knew that Jasper felt it too because he smirked at me.

"Don't be jealous Darlin'." God his accent made me melt! "It wasn't that. I can feel all the lust from the boys for you and surprisingly even some females. All directed at you. I'm not going to lie and say no ones feeling that about me because I wont ever lie to you. I'm angry at the ones feeling it for you."

I smiled a little. "Don't worry Jasper, I don't feel that for anyone except you." I blushed a little but knew that the embarrassment was worth it when he smiled at me.

The bell rang for class and before I could change my mind I stood up on my tippy toes and kissed him quickly on the lips. Before he had a chance to really respond I pulled back and grinned at him while blushing scarlet. "See you after school."

Jasper looked a bit dazed. "Bye Darlin'."

I giggled again and quickly hurried to class. Everyone turned to look at me as I walked in right as the bell was ringing. I blushed from the attention and soon everyone was whispering. It didn't take a rocket scientist to know that they were talking about me. I went and sat by Angela, I hadn't talked to her in a while and she smiled at me. "Hey Bella, glad to see the old you is coming back." She said gesturing to my t-shirt.

I grinned and whispered, "Yeah it feels awesome. I never realized how much control I gave Edward until I broke it off with him."

She grinned. "I'm so proud of you. So is that where he is? Sulking somewhere over his loss of control?"

I grinned even wider. I knew that the remaining Cullen's wouldn't mind if I helped to start spread this around. "Actually. Edward and Alice left with Carlisle. He and Esme got a divorce. She didn't like the man that he became."

Angela's face showed shock. "Oh wow. I did not see that one coming."

"I didn't either. When Esme said that it was the absolute last thing I was ever expecting to hear."

Angela nodded in agreement. Then she suddenly smirked at me. "So who was that yummy man that dropped you off? And if I wasn't mistaken you two kissed."

I blushed crimson. "That was Jasper. He's Esme's distant cousin along with his brother Peter. They and Peter's wife Charlotte are up visiting from Texas."

She wiggled her eyebrows at me. "And?"

I blushed even harder. "Well he's just so perfect for me! Like in every way. He makes me feel safe and not to mention he's drop dead gorgeous! He even understands that I'll need time to get myself together and find myself after what happened with Edward. He gave complete control over the relationship to me. And that's saying something because he hates giving up control to other people." She gave me a slightly concerned look and I was quick to correct myself. "I meant that he had looked after Peter for so long and then Charlotte that he was used to being the leader and having the last say but he's willing to give all that to me, so I can feel comfortable and assured."

Angela's face broke into a smile. "Oh Bella, I'm so happy for you."

I smiled. "I'm real happy for me too. I like all the space that I get with Jasper yet I don't feel like he's letting me go."

Angela's face turned dreamy. "He sounds perfect."

"Well I can ruin that image by giving you what I don't like about him."

"Nope I'm fine with the perfect image I have." She giggled and I laughed at her.

"Miss Swan care to share what is so amusing with the rest of the class?" The teacher suddenly asked.

I raised my eyebrow and figured that this was the time for some of my old self to come back. I looked at him and said, "We were just talking about the sexy as hell man that dropped me off this morning."

He looked shocked for a second then mumbled something and went on to teaching again. Angela looked at me shocked and I just raised an eyebrow at her. She giggled and we went back to whispering about Jasper.

Class soon ended and I was heading towards my next class when Rosalie caught up with me. "So I heard that a sexy as hell man dropped you off and that you two kissed."

I blushed. "Yeah Jasper dropped me off this morning."

She flashed a smile at me. "Do tell me everything."

We were now in class and I went to go sit next to Rosalie, ignoring all the stares we were receiving. "Well after he dropped me off last night I had a nice talk with my dad and we are finally back to where we should be. When I started to get ready for bed later that night he showed back up and we laid together. When I woke up in the morning he was still there and after a quick reassurance he left to go get dressed and come back to pick me up." I had to start whispering by now because class had started. "When he came to pick me up he met Charlie and they really got along well together which makes me very happy! At school I felt a raising panic about being away from him all day today and he was quick to comfort me but not in anyway that made me uncomfortable. I shared some insecurities with him and right as the bell rang I gave him a quick kiss and started to walk away before he really had time to react."

Rosalie grinned at me. "No wonder everyone was gossiping about you. One day you show up out of the blue with a sexy southerner and kiss him."

I smiled. "Yeah I'm going to have to live through a lot of gossip from everyone but Jasper is worth it."

"I'm glad you really think that. And Bella, I want to take this chance once again to apologize for my behavior. I know I told you my reasons for doing it but I can't help but still feel guilty about it."

I smiled at her. "Rosalie it's okay, I perfectly understand. If I would have been in your position I would have done the same thing."

"Call me Rose." I nodded and we stopped talking at that moment.

An hour later I was ready to tear my hair out in frustration or start bawling my eyes out. Everyone kept asking me questions and it kept getting on my nerves and once people found out I was no longer with Edward I had pesky boys like Mike and Eric asking me out. They really didn't understand the word no. Then there was everything that people were saying about me and some of it was downright nasty enough to bring tears to my eyes, and on top of all that I missed Jasper like crazy.

Finally it was time for lunch and just as I was paying Jessica and Lauren walked past me and whispered loudly, "Oh look it's Forks resident skank."

"No more like whore." Lauren said.

Tears filled my eyes and I quickly walked to sit at an empty table. A few minutes later Angela showed up. "Hey Bells don't listen to them."

I looked at her and sniffed. "I try not to but sometimes I can't help it."

She sat down next to me and squeezed my hand. "No matter what anyone else says you got me okay?"

I nodded and wiped my tears. Just then we were approached by Emmett and Rose. "Do you guys mind if we sit here with you?" Rose asked.

I smiled. "Not at all."

Angela smiled warmly at them. "I'm glad that Bella still has you two as friends."

"We would never leave Bella-Boo!" Emmett boomed causing me to giggle.

We started a conversation and I could tell that they were all trying to make me feel better and it was working until Lauren and Jessica's bitch crew walked by us. "Oh look, it's Bella! I wonder if she's gonna sleep with Emmett next!"

I froze and looked at the table while Rose turned to glare at the new arrivals. "Yeah I mean Jessica said that she's a skank and Lauren backed it up with how much of a whore she was." One said.

"Yeah Edward probably caught her with someone else and that's why he left her."

Rose went to get up but I stopped her. "Leave it Rose. They aren't worth it."

As the girls left a group of boys sat not to far from us and I guess they didn't realize I was there because they were talking about me. "So now that Swan is free I wonder how long it will take to get her into bed."

"I bet it wont take to long for me to get her into bed. She's so sexy and it's always the quiet ones that are wild in the bedroom." To my dismay it was Mike and Tyler talking.

Tears filled my eyes and I just wanted a hole to open up and swallow me. Emmett this time looked murderous but before he could do anything, the doors to the cafeteria opened up and there stood Jasper. His eyes quickly scanned the room before landing on me. He started for me and the whole place was silent. When he reached me he quickly leaned down and swooped me up in a hug. I finally let the tears fall as he sat on the bench with me in his lap. "Jasper, they are so terrible. People are calling me a whore and skank and boys are betting to see how long it takes me to get into bed and it makes to feel so terrible. Especially when they make Edward sound like the poor sap who's heart got broken."

Jasper's arms tightened around me. "I'm so sorry Darlin'." He rocked me back and forth and whispered loving words in my ear.

When I finally stopped crying Jasper seemed to realize that the whole place was staring at us. "Do y'all mind? It's rude to stare and I'm not in a good mood." He growled out.

Everyone quickly turned away and conversations started to pick back up. Emmett, Rose and Angela turned away from us to give us some privacy. "I missed you." I whispered.

He pressed a kiss to my forehead. "I missed you too Darlin'. My chest was aching."

I snuggled into him. "Is that how you knew to come?"

He nodded. "Yes, when the ache got worse I knew that something was wrong and I needed to get to you. Darlin' I'm sorry about what they are saying. People are mean and nasty and you don't deserve that."

I pressed a kiss to his cheek. "It's okay. It's not your fault. Teenagers love to gossip and well I'm their target. I shouldn't get so worked up."

He took my chin in his hand so that he could look at me. "Darlin' you didn't overreact. I heard some of the things that they were saying before I opened the door and they were downright nasty. I felt all the emotions and I knew that all of them were directed at you. Pissed me right off. Took everything in me not to rip the doors off the hinges." He smirked down at me. "But I knew that you wouldn't like that."

I rolled my eyes. "No I don't particularly want to answer the questions that would come with that."

He grinned at me. "So how are Peter and Charlotte settling in?"

His grinned softened into a smile. "Charlotte is loving it. She just adores Esme and is loving the maternal presence that she is giving. Peter is being his normal self the little fucker."

I giggled. "I'm happy for Charlotte. It must have been terrible for her when she first woke."

Jasper nodded grimly. "Yes it was. Charlotte was lucky that she was a better fighter then some of the other females."

I didn't need any other words to know what he was implying. I shuddered. "I'm so glad that she found Peter and you."

"I am too. Charlotte made all of our lived better. She was a ray of sunshine in never ending darkness." He lost the serious look and grinned. "She had to be. Putting up with our grumpy asses."

I laughed at him. "I would have loved to see that."

We were quiet for a moment then we heard. "Damn that bastard with Bella. Now it's gonna be harder to get her into my bed. Well maybe not from the way she bounced from Edward to this guy." Tears filled my eyes as I thought _God Mike is stupid. Does he not think we can hear him?_

Jasper's eyes hardened and his whole body tensed. He sat me on the seat and stood up to walk over to Mike's table, unconsciously sending off a bit of fear. Rose and Emmett looked at me wide eyed, they knew what he could do. I however, knew that Jasper was perfectly under control. I watched as he walked up to Mike and when Mike first spotted him his eyes went wide and he tried to mask his fear. Jasper planted his hands on the table and leaned down to whisper to Mike. I couldn't hear what he said to Mike but I could see Mike's facial expressions. He went from masking his fear to it showing plainly on his face.

When Jasper was done talking not only Mike but the whole table looked about ready to piss themselves. I had to hold in a laugh of amusement. Jasper slowly walked back over to me and said with a smirk, "They wont be bothering you anymore."

I stood up and kissed the corner of his mouth. "Thank you."

He smiled at me and pulled me in for a hug. "Anytime."

Just then the bell rang and I looked up at Jasper with sadness in my eyes. "How 'bout we get out of here." He said.

I smiled then frowned when I thought of dad. "What about Charlie?"

He shrugged. "Well we can leave and go tell him, maybe stay at the station for a while. Hell I like Charlie and talking with him is fun."

I smiled big at him and took his hand. I started dragging him towards the door and said, "I like that you get along with my dad."

"Hell who wouldn't? He's a hoot."

I chuckled at him and rolled my eyes. "Let's just go."

When we got outside he lead me to his truck and helped me into it. When he got in on his side I quickly slid over to the middle seat so I could sit right next to him. He looked at me in surprise then grinned at me. He started the truck and I snuggled into his side. Jasper's arm came around me and I closed my eyes to enjoy the ride to the station.

**I know not a lot happens in this chapter but I felt that there needed to be one when she went to school, and well everyone knows how jealous teenagers act. They verbally attack. **

**Next chapter is going to be a time skip not a big one, just a couple of weeks. And I have a question for you. How does everyone feel on the whole pregnancy thing? I want to know that if I write it in everyone will like it. But it's not going to be a horrific one month thing, this one will be like seven months or so and won't be traumatizing. Pregnancy and childbirth are lovely things and shouldn't be turned into something horrible. Let me know how you feel on this. As always please review. =] **


	6. Chapter 6

**Welcome back readers! So there's a bit of a time skip in this one, not much, just a month has passed. Sorry took so long to get out! I lost my notebook! **

**There's not much going on in this chapter other then Bella and Jasper getting closer :) and introducing a new problem.**

**I've only had two reviews saying that they aren't comfortable with the whole pregnancy thing so I'm leaning toward them having a baby but it wont be for awhile yet. **

**I hope you enjoy.**

**I do not own Twilight**

**JPOV**

It's been almost a month since I found Isabella and I've never been happier. Isabella has opened up so much more. She's still a little timid and unbelievably shy but she's got sass as Charlotte says and when she's pissed oh Lordy she's magnificent. And I'm not afraid to admit, she's a little scary. Peter, the fucker, laughed at me at first until she turned that temper on him. He was hiding behind Char for a week. It was hilarious. Emmett, Peter, and I have gotten everything from a shoe to a rock chucked at us. Surprisingly more often then not she's able to hit us.

Charlie and Esme are making progress in their relationship but they're keeping it from Isabella and surprisingly she hasn't noticed. But for once she's focused more on her own life then being more focused on taking care of or worrying over everyone else.

Things between Isabella and myself have progressed tremendously emotionally. She can read my emotions almost as well as I can read hers. Physically not so much, but that was never my focus. After what that bastard did to her I knew that she was going to need some time, and I was all for that. I never want to force or pressure her into anything.

I was brought out of my thoughts by Isabella sitting on my lap. I smiled at her and hugged her close. Now that she was away from Edward she didn't shy away from contact too much.

"What are you thinking about?" She asked.

"How amazing these past few weeks have been," I told her and her answering smile was dazzling.

"They've been amazing for me as well." She said and I smiled at her.

She bit her lip and looked at my mouth. I was suddenly hit with a wave of her lust. "Darlin'?" She leaned forward and pressed her lips to mine. I, of course, responded. I'd have to be senile not too. When she ran her tongue across my bottom lip I gladly opened for her.

She leaned back slightly and looked at me, red staining her cheeks. "I've never kissed like that before. So I have no idea what to do." She whispered.

I ran my fingers through her hair and cupped her cheek and places a chaste kiss on her lips. "Can I lead then Darlin'? I promise not to do anything that you will be uncomfortable with."

She swallowed hard then nodded. I gave her a reassuring smile before I leaned in and claimed her lips. After a few seconds I ran my tongue across her bottom lip, begging for entrance. She allowed it and my tongue quickly went into her mouth. I gently explored the hot silky cavern and groaned her her taste. She shifted so she was straddling me and moaned into the kiss. Her arms went around my neck and threaded her fingers through my hair. My hands moved down to her hips and squeezed slightly, and was rewarded with another moan.

I started tracing circular patterns on her hips. She pulled back from the kiss and looked at me through hooded eyes. I was about to apologize when she breathed out, "Touch me."

I blinked and the random thought of _I am so lucky Charlie said that he's going to be late tonight._ I gave her a devilish smirk and said, "Yes ma'am."

I pulled her back to me and attacked her mouth with a new passion. I shifted us so that she was laying underneath me on the couch. I held myself off of her with one arm while the other trailed from her face and down her body. I was enjoying the moans and gasps that were coming from her. I shifter my legs onto either side of her so I was straddling her and moved my lips down to her neck nipping, and sucking as I went. My other hand trailed down her body to join the other one that was resting on her stomach. I looked up at her when my hands moved to the end of her shirt, silently asking permission. She nodded eagerly and my hands slipped right under her shirt and a loud gasp fell from her lips. I quickly captured her mouth and slipped my tongue between her parted lips. My hands went up further and started to gently knead her breasts and she moaned and arched into me. Her legs moved so that they were hooked around my hips. I moaned at the contact. I could feel the heat radiating from her core. She gasped/moaned again and pushed down onto my aching hardness. I growled slightly and thrust my hips. Another moan escaped her lips and I moved my lips back to her neck. Licking, nipping and sucking. She would have marks tomorrow. I wanted everyone to know that she was mine. I lightly pinched her nipples and she arched even more into me. I continued thrusting and she continued to buck her hips onto me.

I was so far gone that I only realized someone else was in the room when a throat was cleared...loudly. Isabella jumped and I pulled back fast only to see Charlie standing there looking slightly amused, and slightly pissed off. I started taking deep breaths to calm down and Isabella turned a shade of red that I didn't know humans could turn. "Dad! I thought you were going to be late tonight!" She gasped out.

He raised an eyebrow. "Well I had to run home to grab something." He put his hands on his hips, looking every inch the cop that he was. "What the hell is this? Bella, you said that you two were only friends. And if this is how you are with all your friends I think that we need to have a talk."

**BPOV**

I felt my face get even hotter and I started to splutter, eventually managing to get out, "No! I don't do that with anyone else!"

Oh god I can't believe my dad had caught me and Jasper! That was the most intimate thing that we had ever done and my dad has to walk in! The only thing good about this situation is that he hadn't shot at Jasper. Thank God! "Listen Bella," he sat down so I knew that the embarrassment wasn't over. "I know that your almost an adult and you handle situations very well, but I'm sure you know that hormones can get you to do some crazy things." His face started to get red.

My eyes bugged. "Dad! We don't need to talk about this! Please no! I already know how everything works! And I'm pretty sure Jasper does too."

I looked at Jasper who looked pretty embarrassed himself. "Well Bella I just your growing up and I want to make sure that your being safe." He mumbled out, going even redder.  
I was pretty sure my face was on fire. "Dad you don't have to worry about that."

His head whipped up to look at me, real fast. "What do you mean?" He practically shouted. "You're not pregnant are you!?"

My eyes got real wide. "God no! Dad I meant that me and Jasper aren't having sex! Geez!" My face got even redder with those words and another look at Jasper and he looked like he wanted to bolt out of the house.

Charlie's red face slowly went back to it's normal color. "Well okay then." Then he turned his attention to Jasper, who shifted uncomfortably. "What are your intentions for my daughter?"

"Dad!" I exclaimed but was ignored.

Jasper looked my dad straight in the eyes and said, "Charlie I have no intention of getting involved with your daughter just to sleep with her. Trust me that's not so high on my list. I'm involved with your daughter because she makes me unbelievably happy and I care so much for her. I know that I'm falling in love with her." I got tears in my eyes at that. "I want to make sure that she is comfortable with me. I want to show her what a healthy relationship is. I want to treat her like my momma raised me to treat a woman, with tremendous respect. I will never push or pressure her into having sex with me. If and when she's ready she can tell me and only when she's ready."

By the time Jasper finished talking I was rapidly blinking to keep the tears from falling. Dad looked at bit shocked but he recovered, stood up and nodded. "I'm trusting you two." he said before he walked out. A few minutes later I heard the front door shut.

I turned and looked at Jasper. "I'm falling in love with you too."

He gave me a wide smile and kissed me breathless. "Darlin' I never thought that I would ever be this happy."

When I had gotten my breath back I gave him a smirk and teased, "So the big bad Major had a human sneak up on him?"

He glared and my and I knew that if he was able, his face would be beat red. I burst out laughing. He just glared harder at me then gained a smirk. I stopped laughing and he quickly had me flat on my back and was tickling me. I shrieked with laughter and soon tears were streaming down my face. When I was gasping for breath he stopped and nuzzled my neck. "Your father was able to sneak up on me because my mind was on more pleasurable things."

My arms came around his neck and I played with the hair at the nape of his neck. He let out a purr and I whispered, "Well I don't blame you. I think the world could have ended I wouldn't have noticed."

Jasper chuckled into my neck and kept on placing little kisses all over it. "Same here Darlin'."

We laid there for awhile before I said, "Let's do something with Emmett, Rose, Peter, and Char tonight."

He removed his lips from my neck and looked up at me. "Like what?"

I shrugged. "We can go to Port Angles and just walk around."

He pressed a kiss to my lips before getting up. "Alright."

I jumped up with a smile and pressed a quick kiss to his cheek. "You call Peter while I go change."

As I walked away I heard him mumble. "The fucker probably already knows."

I giggled on the way to my room. Peter was so funny with his gift. He was always getting on Jasper's nerves which of course caused them to start swearing at each other and Esme to step in and swat them on the back of their heads scolding them about language. Peter and Jasper were worse with swearing then Emmett was and he swore a lot. Esme was always scolding them but it only stopped them for like a half an hour. I still remember the first time I swore in front of Esme. The whole house went quiet as I curse out Peter and started throwing things at him. I have never seen a vampire so scared of a human before. Esme though, I shuddered, she was scary. She almost grounded me.

I pulled on a pair of black skinny jeans, knowing that Jasper loved when I wore them. I slipped into a red plaid button up shirt and left a couple of the top ones undone, showing some of what I got. I slid my feet into a pair of combat boots and quickly ran my fingers through my hair. With a light application of makeup I deemed myself necessary and ready for a night out. I quickly bounded down the stairs and to Jasper's side. He gave me a deep kiss and when he pulled away I was breathless. "Darlin' you are very lucky I don't just take you back upstairs." He said in a husky voice.

I gave him another kiss and started for the door. "Come on Cowboy." I heard a pleased growl at my nickname and smirked.

Soon we were at the house and were all piled into an SUV and we were off for a night of fun. And fun we did have. Peter and Jasper stuck to Char and mine sides after some boys tried to get grabby. I wasn't uncomfortable, I knew that the wars had made Jasper a possessive man, and at times I quite liked it. We seen a movie, got me some dinner, and even went shopping for a bit. Most of our time though was just spent walking around and talking. We didn't get back home until two in the morning and well let's just say that I was lucky that I had called my dad earlier in the night to tell him I was going to be very late or he would have had my ass on a platter.

The next day was spent at Rose and Emmett's house with everyone, just lazing around. Emmett, Jasper, and Peter were playing some video games, Rose and I were talking and rolling our eyes at the boys, and Esme and Char were working on a project. Char just adored Esme and loved to help out with her design projects.

It was around one or so when there was a knock at the door and Jasper said, "Darlin' it's your father." He didn't even look away from the game.

I just rolled my eyes and got up. When I opened the door there he stood, looking kind of nervous and very aggravated. Instantly I knew something was wrong. I waved him inside and asked, "Dad what's wrong?"

His hand went to rub the back of his neck and he sighed. "Renee called." I narrowed my eyes at those words and waited for him to continue. "She's coming to visit."

Everyone went silent. I didn't talk about Renee much and I guess they wanted to know why. I crossed my arms over my chest and huffed. "Is she bringing Phil?" No matter how much I disliked my mother I liked Phil. He was a decent guy, blinded by my mother.

"No. Well at least she didn't mention it." He said.

I raised my eyebrow. "What does she want?"

"She said that she missed you and wanted a chance to reconnect."

I snorted. "Reconnect my ass. What she really means is that she wants to come here and dissect every part of my life and criticize everything I do and to see if she made a bad decision in letting me come to see you."

Dad pulled me into a hug. "Sorry kiddo. But it's not like I can ban your mother from seeing you."

I sighed into his chest. "I know I just wish you could."

"So do I kid. It killed me when she took you with her and didn't allow me to see you."

I cuddled further into my dad's chest and said, "It's okay now. She can't hurt me anymore."

Dad stepped away from me and grabbed my shoulder's. "Did she ever?"

I bit my lip. "She may have slapped me once or twice." Charlie's eyes narrowed in anger. However, I smirked. "But that stopped when I broke her nose."

He chuckled and ruffled my hair. "That's my girl." He leaned down and pressed a kiss to my forehead. "Well I just stopped by to give you a heads up. I have to get back to work. She'll be here in a couple of days."

I nodded and watched him leave then walked back into the living room. When I got back I seen that everyone had moved into the living room and the game was paused. Everyone was looking at me. I ignored them all in favor of walking straight to Jasper and sitting on his lap, burrowing my face in his neck. "Isabella, what was that about?" He asked.

"My mother is not the best mother around. She actually sucked at it and I had to raise her instead. I learned how to cook when I was five in order not to starve. I paid the bills and had a part time job at ten just so we had enough money for food and bills. Renee was too caught up in her own life to worry about mine. The best thing that woman ever did for me was let me go without a fight when I said I wanted to move to Forks." I paused and contemplated about telling this next part but I knew that Jasper would get it out of me sooner or later so I decided to just tell all now. "I told her about some of Edward's behavior toward me in the beginning and I asked her if that was normal or not. She told me not to worry about it and I should just do as he says and that she couldn't believe that I had asked her something so idiotic."

Jasper let out a loud angered growl, not the only one but certainty the loudest. I pressed a kiss into his neck to calm him down, it worked. "how could a mother do that to her own child! Or better yet to anyone! If I could I would rip her arms off!" Esme growled out. Damn I knew that she could be scary! She turned to look at me. "Now I know why you always clung to me so much in the beginning and how you always seemed shocked when I hugged you or did things for you."

I nodded. "Yeah, my mother had it drilled into my brain that I was worthless and no good."

Jasper held me tighter to him and whispered in my ear, "You are worth more then anything in this universe to me."

I practically melted right there and with a loud laugh from Emmett, "Where did you learn the cheesy lines from?" the tension was broken. Everyone went back to what they were doing with one exception. I was now sitting in Jasper's lap while he was playing the game, and he was still kicking ass!

I just grinned and leaned back against him and started talking to Rose again. Not wanting to even think about all the drama Renee was going to bring with her. I knew that nothing could ever come between Jasper and me and that's all that mattered to me.

**So Renee is coming. Are we going to see Renee and Bella get into an argument. Oh and how is Esme going to feel about her mates ex-wife coming into the picture, the same ex-wife that for some weird reason believes that her ex-husband is still in love with her? Do we see trouble ahead? Well if you don't you might want to get your eyes checked! Lol. Yes I know that was lame. **

**Please review!**


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: I'm so sorry that I'm so late with this. I planned on getting it out earlier but somehow it just didn't work out. That and homework is kicking my ass! **

**I seriously love all the reviews I'm getting it just makes me giddy hehe! Ohh Rene coming in this chapter! Drama?**

**I don't really have much to say other then I do not own Twilight**

_Previously_

_I just grinned and leaned back against him and started talking to Rose again. Not wanting to even think about all the drama Renee was going to bring with her. I knew that nothing could ever come between Jasper and me and that's all that mattered to me._

**BPOV**

I was sitting in Esme's living room next to Jasper sweating bullets. Rene was coming today and of course she didn't call to tell us when she would be here and that was making me antsy. I knew that she would just come here and make my life miserable. Not to mention my dad's life miserable. She deluded herself into the fact that my dad was still pinning after her all this time. It was going to drive him crazy and I felt for the guy. Jasper lightly squeezed my hand. "Relax Darlin' you're wound up tighter then a top and its driving me insane." He said in his low southern drawl.

I instantly relaxed, his voice did that to me. "I'm sorry but I just know that Rene is going to cause problems. I hate that she's coming here." I complained.

Jasper just put his arm around me and pulled me into his side. "Well Darlin' I wont let anything happen to you. And if Rene decides she wants to hurt you then she's going to be introduced to the Major." I shivered at his slightly hardened tone. Jasper turned and smirked at me. "Well if you feel that way maybe I should bring the Major out into play more often." He wiggled his eyebrows at me and I just rolled my eyes.

"Stop. But I really am worried. She likes to ruin good things for me and she has deluded herself into thinking that my dad is still pinning after her and she's going to make his life miserable as well."

We both heard a low growl and I looked at Jasper in alarm and he chuckled. I turned around in time to see Esme walking out the door.

I looked at Jasper with wide eyes. "It seems like Esme doesn't like that too much." Now I was confused. "Darlin' Esme and your father have been seeing each other for somewhere around a month now. She wants to get to know her mate."

I continued to stare at him through wide eyes until it sunk in. Then I smiled real wide. "Esme and my dad?" Jasper nodded. I started to get giddy. "Oh how cute! They make such a cute couple and I know that dad had liked her for a while but didn't say anything because she was you know married but I'm just so excited!"

I was bouncing and squealing like a little girl. "Darlin' I'm glad that your happy but could you tone it down a bit?" Jasper asked.

Just then Peter walked in. "Keep it up Little Bit. It'd be funny to watch the Major bouncing around like a little girl."

Jasper then gained a mischievous smirk and suddenly Peter started giggling, not laughing giggling, and bouncing around. "Real manly there Captain." Jasper snorted.

"Major...please...stop!" Peter got out in between giggles.

I laughed along with Jasper, Char, Emmett and Rose (who all came out when they heard Peter giggling). We kept on laughing until I started to feel bad for Peter. "Jasper, that's enough now."

Jasper turned to look at me and I gave him my big puppy dog eyes and he sighed. "Alright."

Peter stopped laughing immediately and went to spring at Jasper. "Peter Whitlock! You are in Esme's house and she will have your ass if you mess it up, not to mention what I'm going to do!" Char scolded.

Peter got out of his crouch and sent a glare at Jasper that spoke volumes.

"Just wait for it." Peter growled out then stalked out of the room.

Jasper rolled his eyes and I suppressed giggles. I jumped up and looked down at Jasper. "Come on. Lets go see my dad at the station." I smirked. "I want to tease him and Esme."

Jasper just shook his head and chuckled. "Alright lets go."

Ten minutes later, due to Jasper's insane speeding problem, we were pulling into the police station. Jasper helped me out of the truck and I spotted Esme's car. I barely suppressed giggles as we walked into the station. Jasper chuckled at me and pulled me in closer.

When we got inside I seen Andy. "Hiya Andy. Is my dad in?"

He smiled at me. "Hello Bella. Yea he's in. He's in his office talking with Miss. Platt." He said. **(And I think that's Esme's maiden name. If I'm wrong please let me know.)**

I nodded at him. "Thank you."

He nodded and went back to work. As we were walking back to my dad's office I looked at Jasper and asked, "We aren't going to walk in on anything icky are we?"

Jasper laughed and said, "No. I can't hear or feel anything like that."

I sighed. "Thank God. I like the fact that Esme and my dad are together but I do not want to see that."

Jasper laughed and I opened the door to my dad's office. What I saw made me melt. Esme was sitting on my dad's lap curled into his chest and my dad was running his fingers through her hair to sooth her. I couldn't help my reaction. "Awe. That's so cute!" I cooed at them.

They both jumped, startled and looked at me and Jasper. Esme looked at us with wide eyes and I struggled to keep in my laughter while Jasper merely smirked at her. "Bella I was-" However I but her off. "Esme, don't worry about it! I'm not mad or upset at all. I'm actually very happy about this! You two couldn't be more perfect for one another."

Dad smiled at me and said, "You don't know how much that means to me, Bells."

I smiled real wide at him. "You should have seen it, I was so giddy and excited that I was damn near affecting Jasper." I sent a wink at Esme who had to stifle her laughter.

Jasper rolled his eyes and said, "Yeah Peter thought it was real funny." Then he gave his customary smirk. "But I got him back."

Esme's eyes got wide and she stood up and put her hands on her hips. "You didn't break anything did you?"

Jasper shook his head. "No ma'am. I knew that you would kick my ass."

I cut in, "Yeah not to mention I'd probably through something at you."

"Yeah that too."

"What about Peter? I know that his temper gets the best of him sometimes, especially when it comes to you." Esme said.

"Don't you worry about that. Char took care of that." Jasper said.

Dad shook his head. "I have no idea how someone so tiny can be so intimidating."

"That's because me, Peter, and Char haven't had a pleasant life. We had to constantly fight to protect ourselves. As soon as Peter brought Char to me, I started training her and she became part of my family. I protect my family with everything I got." Jasper proclaimed.

I knew that talking about the fighting that he had been put through always made him a bit depressed so I wrapped my arms around his waist and squeezed as tightly as I could. "Well I'm glad to hear that from you." Dad said then changed the subject to happier subjects.

We were all laughing in dad's office when Esme and Jasper suddenly stilled. I looked at them in confusion and they shook themselves out of it and went back to talking with my dad. I caught Jasper's eyes and looked at him in confusion but he just shook his head.

A few minutes later we heard the door to my dad's office open and in came my mother. She paused when she seen us all then quickly got her bearings back and walked over to me. She pulled me into her arms and I stiffened. I heard Jasper growl quietly. "Oh Bella, I've missed you so much!" She squealed like she was five.

_Yeah and I'm a green elf tickled pink._ "Hey mom." Was the only thing that I said. I don't know what she was expecting out of me but that was what she got.

She pulled away from me and I moved into the shelter of Jasper's side. She looked at him, appraising him like a piece of meat. I glared at the side of her head until she turned her attention away from me and Jasper and toward dad and Esme. When she saw Esme her eyes narrowed then when her eyes moved to dad she gained a predatory smile and rushed forward. "Oh Charlie, you look so good!" She said while hanging on to him like her life depended on it. "I just knew that you would be here, just like old times."

"Er- umm thanks Rene." He said while looking very uncomfortable.  
I decided to save him and well by extension Rene because it looked like Esme was going to kill her, "How's Phil doing mom?" I asked coldly.  
She slowly pulled away and turned to look at me. Her eyes cooled as they landed on me and I knew that she knew what I was doing. "He's fine. He tells me to tell you that he said hi and that he loves you."  
I inclined my head. "Well when you see him again give him my best."  
Her eyes quickly went to Jasper at my side then back to me and she gained a smirk. "Well this certainly doesn't look like Edward to me."  
Jasper visibly tensed at that name and the only reason he wasn't snarling is because I squeezed him in warning. "No this isn't Edward. This is Jasper and I'm no longer with Edward."  
"Oh but you and Edward sounded so perfect for each other." She said.  
I knew that she was trying to goad Jasper but I knew that wouldn't end well so I ended it before it got any further. "I used to think that until he hit me for the first time." I said in an ice cold tone.  
Rene didn't know what to say to that so she just didn't. She turned her attention to Jasper and said, "Well my apologies. I'm Rene Dawyer, Bella's mother."  
"Jasper Whitlock ma'am." Jasper drawled in a polite tone.  
Her smile turned flirtatious. "So Cowboy," I felt him shudder in revulsion at my nickname for him coming out of her mouth. "What brings you to Forks?"  
"Well ma'am, me and my brother and his wife came up to visit Esme, see she's our last living relative after we lost my mamma and dad so we thought it would be nice to come see her." Jasper said and I nearly swooned at the sound of his voice. It was moments like this, very inappropriate moments, that his voice affected me the most.  
Her eyes were wide. "How old are you and your brother."  
"I'm twenty two and my brother Peter is nineteen and Char, my brother's wife, is nineteen." He said. **(And I know that I got the ages wrong but I wanted them that way.)**

Her eyes got even wider. "Wow so young."

Jasper shrugged. "Peter and I are wise beyond our years. We know love when we see it. When Peter first brought Char home to meet me I knew that he was never gonna let her go so I never objected to anything."

I smiled up at Jasper and snuggled even more into his side. "How about your mother?" One might think that Rene was asking questions just to get to know him better but if you knew Rene you knew that she was digging and prying.

"Mamma passed away long before Peter ever met Char and my dad went before her. I practically raised Peter. So I'm the only one he needed to worry about."

"Any children?" Rene asked in a slightly snotty tone. Everyone in the room knew what she was implying and I could tell that Jasper didn't like it one bit.

His eyes narrowed just the tiniest bit. "No ma'am. Char can't have any children."

Her face adopted a sympathetic look. "Oh that's to bad for her."

I knew that Jasper was about five seconds from throwing her against the wall so I directed her attention elsewhere and felt bad that Esme was up on the chopping block so to speak. "Mom this is Esme Platt."

Rene turned her attention to Esme and her face turned cold. "Nice to meet you." Rene said in her fake voice.

Esme, the better, actor was a little more believable. "Nice to meet you too."

Rene looked Esme up and down and even though on the outside she showed no emotions I could tell that she was slightly afraid of the younger woman's looks and the soft glances that my dad and Esme were giving each other. "Are you married?" Rene asked.

Esme clenched her jaw and shook her head. "Divorced." She almost spat out.

Rene tried to hide her smirk at the bitter tone but I could see it peeking through. "He leave you?"

Esme snorted. "No he most certainly did not. I divorced him. The egotistical bastard lost all sense of meaning of the word family and he just wasn't the man that I had married anymore." She looked down at her feet. "With him I regret a lot of my actions I did things just because he told me to or ignored certain things for him."

I moved out of Jasper's arms and gave Esme a hug. "It's okay Esme, I still love you." I whispered in her ear. She gave me a squeeze then I left her arms to go back to Jasper.

"Children?" Rene asked.

"Carlisle and I had adopted three children and when Carlisle and I split two went with him and I never thought that I would say this but I'm glad that Edward and Alice went with him. I mean Edward was violent with Bella and Alice was a control freak that threw temper tantrums when she didn't get her way. She was even more egotistical then Carlisle was." Then her face softened into the most beautiful smile. "Emmett stayed. He's my big teddy bear. He's a big ol' hulk of a man but as soft as a teddy bear. He even went and got his last name changed to Platt instead of Cullen. Also Rosalie Hale. She's my niece. My late sister's child and I've had her with me every since she was a newborn." I stifled my laughter at her word choice because it was in fact true.

"Hmm a big old loving family." Rene said with disguised disdain.

I just rolled my eyes and looked at my dad to see him having a similar reaction. "Well jasper and I served our purpose in coming here today. I think we are gonna go back to the house." I turned to grin at Esme. "I wanna see Peter try and beat the shit out of Jasper."

Esme just rolled her eyes. "You better not fight in my house."

"No ma'am. There are three people in this world that I don't want to get on their bad side. That would be Bella, Char, and you." Jasper said.

Esme and I grinned smugly at each other. "It's cause we gots skills baby." I said with a grin.

He rolled his eyes at me then heaved me over his shoulder as I squealed in laughter. "Jasper! Let me down!"

"Nope." He said popping the P.

I heard dad and Esme chuckling. "Daddy come on. Get him to put me down."

Dad just shook his head. "Nope you're on your own."

Jasper playfully swatted my butt and said, "Lets go." He turned and started for the door. I could see Dad and Esme's amused expressions and Rene didn't look to pleased.

When we were finally in his truck I sighed and said, "Well that went better then I thought it would."

Jasper looked at me and raised an eyebrow. "Really?"

I shrugged. "It could have been worse."

He didn't say anything to that he just tugged me over so I was sitting right next to him and I curled into his side. We were silent the whole way back to the house and I went straight inside and up to the room that Jasper had claimed as his, ignoring the people calling my name. I went into his room and laid down on the massive bed and tried to will away the headache that I had.

A few minutes later the door opened and I opened my eyes to see Rose and Char standing in the doorway. I patted the bed on either side of me and they laid down with me. No words were said, they knew that I didn't need any words I just needed my sisters close to me. We stayed in silence for the longest time not saying anything until we started talking about normal girl stuff. When I finally fell asleep that night, on Jasper's bed, I was feeling much better.

I woke up in the morning to see Jasper laying on the bed with me and I was curled into his arms. I stretched and yawned. "Mmm what time is it?" I asked sleepily.

He chuckled. "It's around noon. You, Rose, and Char were up late last night talking." He said.

I smiled. "I know. I really needed that." Then a thought struck me and I felt a surge of panic. "What about dad?"

"Don't worry about it. He had called last night when you were in the shower and Rose and Char asked if you could stay the night. He said that it was fine. But warned us to expect a visit from Rene because she was pissed! I could practically feel her emotions over the phone!"

I rolled my eyes. "I don't really care what she thinks."

Jasper looked off into the distance for a second and said, "good because she's coming up the drive with Charlie." He concentrated for a moment then said, "He wanted to come pick you up himself but she insisted on coming."

I rolled my eyes again. "Sounds like Rene." I got up and headed to the bathroom. "I'll just be out in a minute."

I quickly did my business in the bathroom, not even looking at the mirror and went back out to Jasper. He was waiting for me by the door. And the sight he made, made my mouth go dry. He was leaning against the door in nothing but lose black sweatpants. My god did he look absolutely gorgeous. He defined muscles just begged to be touched and I defiantly wanted to touch them, his scars only leaving faint marks that were visible to the human eye and I think they just made him look even sexier. "Are you sure that we just can't crawl right back into that bed?" I whispered with desire.

I took great delight in watching his ruby eyes get dark. It wasn't long before everyone just stopped asking why his eyes were red. Some looked at them in awe and some with slight fear, then there was me who just looked at them with desire. To me the red eyes looked so sexy on him. And it didn't bother me that he, Peter, and Char hunted humans. Because I knew that they hunted the scum of the earth.

He growled low in his throat and gently pushed me back onto the bed. "You torture me." He whispered right before his mouth claimed mine.

My arms went around his neck and threaded into his hair. He gently ran his tongue over my lower lip and I opened my mouth. His tongue swept in and battled mine for dominance. I gave up the fight easily and let him take control of the kiss. His hands moved down to my hips and he quickly turned us so that I was straddling him. I immediately started rocking my hips into his and he growled. His lips left mine and went to my neck. My head fell back as he lightly nipped her neck and moaned when he soothed the tiny sting with his tongue. I moaned again and ground my hips into his when he started sucking on my neck and his hands moved to my chest. "Don't stop." I said breathlessly.

He pulled away and grinned at me. "Darlin' I'm just getting started."

He had just moved back to my neck when Peter's annoying voice yelled, "Jasper, Bella! Charlie's here!"

I actually growled and Jasper was right along with me. "Damn bastard is feeling so fucking smug right now." He said.

I sighed and got off of him. "Well lets go before Rene barges her way up here."

I headed for the door and went downstairs without even waiting for Jasper. When I got into the living room Peter looked at me with a smug smile and I narrowed my eyes at him. "You shouldn't have done that you know. He's pissed."

Peter's eyes widened some and he whined, "But I didn't do anything."

"You know what you did." I hissed at him and he practically flinched back. "And you were feeling entirely to smug."

Peter's shoulder's dropped and he whispered, "Shit."

It was just then I noticed Dad and Rene and well everyone else in the room. "Morning daddy." I said smiling at him.

"Morning Bells." he said smiling back.

"Morning Rene." and she just sneered back at me. _Man if she hates it so much here why does she makes these trips? _

Then all attention was focused on Jasper and Peter as Jasper made his way into the room. "We will discuss this later Captain."

"Of course Major." Peter said quietly, taking a submissive posture.

Now most people would think that Jasper was over reacting and if he would have been human they would have been right. Male vampires get pissed when someone interrupts their time with their mate and it's even more so for Jasper because of the war. It's made him possessive and he didn't have much time for happiness.

Rene looked between them with wide, calculating eyes while Dad just ignored it. He was used to the way things worked between the Whitlock's. At first dad had been really worried that it was an abusive relationship, but when Jasper took him aside and explained a bit of their past to him he understood a lot better, that and he realized that Jasper loved them to much to ever raise a hand to them to hurt them out of anger.

When everyone was sitting down, with me and Jasper snuggled into the love seat, Rene finally spoke up. "what the hell was that?" Jasper looked at her with a raised eyebrow. "What the hell is wrong with you?"

Everyone tensed and dad looked at Rene with a disbelieving look. Peter, Char and I were focused on Jasper. He was absolutely furious. He stood up and walked a couple of feet to stand in front of Rene. "I don't tell you how to run your family so you don't need to fucking comment on how I run mine. Peter, Char and I have had a tough life, tougher then you could imagine. The way I run things has kept them alive."

Rene snorted. "Let me guess, drugs?"

I wanted to get up and smack the grin right off her face and was about to stand up and do so when Jasper's laugh stopped me. It was cold and quite frightening. "Uh oh the Major is out to play in full force." Peter whispered.

"I wish it had been that simple." the Major said. "I was trained to fight and kill and if I didn't do certain things well I was in a world of pain. No pain doesn't even cover it, neither does agony. Peter was brought into this for the very same reasons and it was because of Peter that I started to fight back a little, I had to protect my little brother. Now Charlotte was brought into this life to service other men, willingly or not." I could see Char flinching. My dad looked disgusted, Emmett and Rose and Esme looked heartbroken and Peter was trying to comfort Char. "Now she was never raped per say but there is a lot more to it then actual penetration. Ask Isabella I bet she can tell you." Now it was my turn to flinch as everyone turned to look at me. The Major leaned down real close to Rene. "If I ever hear you mention anything about the way I run things you are going to learn first hand why they call me the God of War."

Rene looked beyond scared and even she had the brain's to know that she overstepped some boundaries. "Of course. I'm sorry."

I just looked down at my hands in my lap as memories of Edward forcing himself on me came back. I could practically feel him doing things to me right now. A tear fell from my eye and the Major was by my side. He ran his hands through my hair, soothingly and whispered, "I'm sorry Isabella, I didn't mean to make the memories come back."

I just let more tears fall and the Major picked me up and started walking for the stairs. "We will be back." He said and left no room for arguments.

We carried me up to his room and sat on the bed just running his hands through my hair and purring.

I slowly calmed down. I wiped my eyes and whispered, "Thank you."

"Anytime Darlin'." I knew that Jasper was back with that sentence.

"I'm so sorry about what Rene said."

"Shh it's okay." Jasper whispered.

I sniffed and laid my head in the crook of his neck. "You know it's going to get worse?"

Jasper sighed and said, "Well we will deal with this together."

I smiled and kissed the side of his neck. "Together."

**Again so sorry with the delay, school and work has tripped me up something horrible. So some drama with Rene and Jasper in this one. Next will be more drama and guess who starts it? Gasp Rene! Of course she does. And I'm also thinking about working Marcus back in, maybe him coming to tell Jasper what's going on with the three twits? Let me know what you think. Oh and one question, do you guys think that I should introduce the wolves or what? Please review! **


	8. Chapter 8

**AN: I was going through my reviews and I noticed that how Renee is actually spelt so thank you! **

** Lost Betwixt Worlds thank you so much for the review and correcting me on Renee's last name and I'm pretty open to your ideas :) Also BriMary6714 no Charlie and Renee don't know their vampires. I've been trying to be extremely careful about some of the things Jasper says but when he's in Major mode he really doesn't watch what he's saying.**

**Warning! A very human Marcus in this one, oh and when you picture him don't picture him as that really old guy that played him. Picture a more sophisticated and a tiny bit older Alex O'Loughlin (The main guy from Hawaii Five O) Also important question at the end.**

**I am so sorry about the super long delay Christmas kicked my ass then I got sick. Anyway on with it...**

_Previously_

_I wiped my eyes and whispered, "Thank you."_

"_Anytime Darlin'." I knew that Jasper was back with that sentence._

"_I'm so sorry about what Rene said."_

"_Shh it's okay." Jasper whispered._

_I sniffed and laid my head in the crook of his neck. "You know it's going to get worse?"_

_Jasper sighed and said, "Well we will deal with this together."_

_I smiled and kissed the side of his neck. "Together." _

**JPOV**

When Isabella was completely calmed back down we went downstairs and as soon as we entered the living room Charlie jumped up to his feet. "Bells I think we need to talk."

I watched them walk outside together and stood at the french doors watching them. Peter came up to me and rested a hand on my shoulder. "Thanks for jumping to defend us like that." He said very quietly.

I rested my hand on his shoulder as well. "I'll always defend you and Char and now Isabella to the very end. I'm just sorry that I brought up some things that you guys would rather not remember."

"Hey man it's alright. I know that you don't like to remember as well." Peter was quick to say.

Just then Charlotte came to my other side and wrapped an arm around my waist and I put an arm over her shoulder. We presented ourselves as a solid unit like always. "No need to feel bad Jaz. You got us out of there and that is the best thing that anyone could ever had done for us. You showed us a different path even when you were lost and didn't have anyone to lean on yourself." She leaned her head against my shoulder as Peter tightened his hold on my shoulder. "Me and Peter always had each other and you to lean on and look for guidance and comfort with. You didn't really have anyone."

"I had you two." I defended.

"Not really Jasper. You were really to busy taking care of us and making sure we didn't die. It's always been that way." Peter said quietly.

I shrugged. "I liked doing that. You two matter to me."

"We know that Jasper. We aren't ungrateful or anything but we are so unbelievably relieved that you have Bella because even though you are a solitary man and take great joy and pride in taking care of others you finally have someone to take care of you. You have someone to lean on and someone to comfort you. You can never go wrong with Bella she will always be there for you. She is your constant." Charlotte said.

The emotions that were coming off of them nearly brought me to my knees. I squeezed Charlotte closer to me and tightened my hold on Peter. "You know I feel the same gratefulness for you two. If it wasn't for you Peter and later you Charlotte I would have been lost in Maria's clutches forever."

We stood there for a long time staring out at Isabella and her father, not hearing their conversation, lost in our own thoughts. I was constantly feeding off of Peter and Charlotte's emotions and feeding it back to them in a cycle and it was one of the best things I've ever felt.

After a while Isabella and her father came back in but we didn't move. We gave slight nods to them and continued to stand there. I knew that Isabella understood when she sent me her understanding, thankfulness, and love back to me. I closed my eyes and absorbed the feelings. I could hear people chatting quietly in the background, no one wanting to interrupt us, which we were very grateful for. Finally we broke up and I pulled Charlotte in for a hug and a quick kiss on the forehead and Peter and I just grasped forearms in understanding.

We went to where everyone else was and I made a beeline for Isabella, she was sitting next to her dad. I put my arm around her and she instantly curled into my side, tucking her head under my chin. I smiled and rested my hand on top of her head. There was a bit of a lull in conversation as Renee and Charlie took this in, Charlie with a smile, Renee with a slight sneer, but it was soon picked up and we spent a long time talking. Esme bringing out snacks and Charlie, Isabella, and Renee eating, with us pretending too.

It was late afternoon when a few familiar scents filled my nose. I slightly stiffened and Isabella looked up at me. A quick glance around the room told me that the scents weren't unnoticed by anyone else. We waited a minute or so and then there was a knock on the door. Esme went to go answer it and there standing at the door was no other then Marcus. Of course he was looking bored as always, but it was a surprise to see him there. "Marcus." Esme said respectfully.

He nodded and swept into the house. When he entered the room all us vampires politely greeted him. He stared impassively at us until his gaze landed on Isabella. We were all floored to see a slight smiled on his face. "Hello Marcus." she said.

He gracefully walked over to where Isabella was sitting and picked up her hand and laid a kiss on the back of it. "Hello Little One."

I do believe all us vampires jaws dropped. Confusion was coming off of Isabella in waves, and I was too astonished to be jealous that Marcus was still holding her hand. Just then Renee opened her ginormous mouth and asked rather rudely, "Who are you?"

I almost snarled at her, only Isabella's calming hand on my arm calmed me enough to only let out a quiet growl.

Marcus turned to face her with a raised eyebrow. "If you had been listening when I came in you would have already known who I was as the lovely Esme had already said my name. However, you obviously missed that but again the young Isabella has said my name loud enough for you to hear but yet you still ask?"

I wanted to laugh at the look on Renee's face. "My name is Marcus." He said then turned away from her dismissing her from his sight. He turned to face Charlie and closed his eyes for a second before reopening then he appeared to be looking at things that weren't there. Which is what he was actually doing. I assumed that he was looking at Charlie's lines. His eyes followed the line that went to Esme and then the one that went to Isabella, then he did something I never thought I would see. When he focused on the lines of Isabella his eyes widened and his mouth dropped open a bit.

I cleared my throat a little and asked, "Marcus? You okay?"

He seemed to pull himself together and looked at me. "Whitlock, come I have things to discuss with you."

My first thought was good things or bad things but he was back to being impassive so I couldn't get a read on his emotions, which was annoying. I kind of wanted to punch him in the face but that would probably be a bad choice on my part. We walked over to a corner of the room and I stood waiting for him to start. "Fist thing, I want to talk to you about the three." I immediately stood up straighter and paid more attention. "The little one, Alice, well lets just say she's finally on the pedestal that she always wanted to be on. Well at least her head is." I felt like fist pumping it up but I held on to my dignity. "Carlisle has been spending time with dear little Jane. She wants to see if she can drive a vampire insane." I almost broke down laughing at that one. "Edward has been spending a lot of time with Caius and he's bringing back some of your methods. Starting from the toes up. Santiago has his fun with him too."

I just lost all my dignity, I started fist pumping it up and yelled, "YES!" See toes up is breaking off body parts, starting with the toes and burning them in front of the vampire. It's terrible, torture that can last years. Oh and it's painful that and Santiago is gay and I have the feeling Edward's going to know what it feels like to be violated.

I did not care that everyone was staring at me. "God Marcus if I wasn't with Isabella, and was gay, and if you wouldn't drop kick my ass I would so kiss you right now!"

The amusement in the house went up and I was almost giggling like a school girl but Marcus had me beat. He laughed! Straight up laughed. The amusement changed to shock in like three seconds and it almost knocked me on my ass. "Thanks for that. I hadn't laughed like that in years!" Marcus said when he finished laughing.

I finally picked my jaw up off the ground. "No problem."

He seemed to notice that everyone was looking at us so he faced the room and said, "Carry on." He turned back to me and then turned serious again. "The next thing I want to talk to you about would be your mate, Isabella."

I was instantly tense. "what about her?"

"Relax it's nothing bad. I just wanted to talk about her lines."

I relaxed a bit then curiosity set in. "What about them? Are they different then everyone elses?"

"In a way, yes they are. She has more lines then I have ever seen in a person before, vampire or not. And her lines are strong, the bonds she forms are more likely then not forever. And the bond between you two is the most amazing one that I have ever seen. It's this bright crimson shrouded in golden light and it glows. I don't think it could be severed at all."

My eyes got continuously wider through his explanation and by the time he was done I was feeling such a warm, loved feeling that I couldn't help but let it ease out of me and to everyone else. "That's amazing."

Marcus nodded. "Agreed. It's almost like she draws people to her. I think that she could easily manipulate people if she wanted too."

"Isabella isn't like that." I said. He just nodded and turned to study the lady in question. I was a bit curious so I asked, "Do you have a line to Isabella?"

He nodded absently. "Mmmhmm. My line indicates fatherly love for her."

I chuckled a bit. "Charlie's not going to like that one."

Marcus shrugged. "I don't care."

"So why did you decide to come all the way here?" I asked Marcus turned to look at me and cocked an eyebrow. "Well it's just that you really could have called over the phone to give us news on the three twats."

"Yes I could have done that but I wanted a chance to observe the Little One and to speak with her and the last time I was here I felt a slight pull."

"Like the mating pull?" He nodded. "I thought that you already had your mate?"

"Didyme was not my mate. She was my companion for a long time, we had grown to love each other like mates."

"I did not know that."

"Not many people do. So I'm going to be staying in the area for a while."

"This is going to be weird." I muttered.

"No it wont be. I am going to be sure to stay out of the way."

I rolled my eyes. "In case you haven't noticed this is a very small town, you need to come up with a cover story to stay here."

He sighed. "I'm a friend of your father's and I wanted to come to see how you and Peter were doing."

I was silent for a moment. "That's a good one."

"Well then. I'm going to take my leave now." Marcus shook my hand then went around to everyone to say goodbye, kissing Isabella on the hand, "Goodbye for now Little One."

Then he was out the door. Everyone was silent for a moment before Renee said, "that was kind of creepy?"

"What was creepy about that?" Charlotte asked.

"Well he seemed to have an unhealthy interest in Bella. I mean he's got to be as old as Charlie!"

"Add about a couple thousand years and you'd be close." Peter muttered loud enough for only the vampires to hear. It took all my willpower not to snort.

"He didn't have an unhealthy interest in her. I think I would have noticed." I said with a little bit of heat in my voice.

Renee just scoffed. "Renee enough." Charlie said.

"No not enough!" she practically screeched.

Before anything else could be said I cut in, "Isabella reminds Marcus of his dead daughter."

Renee looked at a lost for what to say. "And the only reason she got a kiss on the hand is because he's Italian they do that a lot over there. And again she was singled out because of that little fatherly feeling he's got there." Rose said.

Renee opened and closed her mouth a couple of times. "W-well where did he even come from? Was he just staring in the front window and said hey that girl looks like my dead daughter I think I'll go in."

I wanted to hit myself on the head. God she was stupid!

"No. Marcus is an old friend of mine and Jasper's father. He was coming to visit us. Do you have a problem with that?" Peter asked slowly to make sure she got it all.

She rolled her eyes and crossed her arms over her chest. "Whatever."

We all rolled our eyes at her and turned away. "So where are Aro and Caius? Usually they don't go anywhere alone?" Esme asked.

Renee snorted and we all ignored her. "His brothers stayed in Volturra. Marcus is looking for something and we had some things to discuss anyway." I said.

"So is he staying for a while?" Isabella asked.

"Of course Darlin'."

She smiled a brilliant smiled. "Great! He seems really nice and I want to get to know him better. He seems to lonely."

"That's very nice of you Bells." Charlie said.

She turned to smile at him. "Thanks daddy."

Renee snorted again. "I still say he's a creeper and don't come crying to me when somethings happens."

All of our jaws dropped as we looked at her in disbelief. "How dare you accuse someone of something like that?!" Everyone could hear the thinly disguised anger in Esme's voice. "You have no right to judge him. Jasper has known Marcus longer then half of his life. He would know."

Renee snorted again. "He doesn't exactly keep the best company." She muttered.

"That's it. Get out of my house!" She didn't raise her voice. In fact she lowered it, but that tone was scary as hell. Renee looked at her in disbelief. "You heard me get you. Ever since you walked in here, you have had something bad to say about everyone. Even your own daughter and frankly I am tired of it. So I want you out of my house! Now!"

She started at Esme for a second then got up and stormed outside screaming, "Let's go Charlie!"

Charlie seemed to deflate. "I forgot I drove her."

"Oh that sucks! I'd hate to be you right now!" Emmett said.

Charlie turned a glare to him and Esme stepped up and said, "Just come back right after."

He nodded. "Yeah but it's still going to suck."

Isabella gave him a kiss on the cheek. "Be strong. Or put some earplugs in. I know you keep some in your car."

He fist pumped once. "Yes! This is why I love you so much! You got the greatest ideas!"

She rolled her eyes. "Yes I know. Now go before she burns your car down."

"She wouldn't." He said then paused to think. His eyes got comically wide. "Shit I'll be back!" And he practically ran to his car.

"Yeah I know Renee's a bit psycho." Isabella said.

There was really no way around it because she really was. We were about to say something when Isabella's phone rang. "Hello?" She answered.

"Hey Bella, do you think you could come to the game?" Angela asked.

"Why?" She asked.

"Please! Jessica and Lauren dragged me here so they could drool over Mike and Tyler. Please I'm begging you. I've lost like a hundred brain cells already and it's been like fifteen minutes!"

She snorted. "That sucks. Yeah I'll come."

"Oh my god! I love you and your lucky I'm not a lesbian because I'd show you!" Angela squealed.

Isabella blushed bright red. "Angela!"

"damn that would be hot!" Emmett said and Peter agreed.

"Sorry Bella. I'll see you in a bit then." then the phone hung up.

Isabella's cheeks still hadn't cooled all the way when she turned to look at us. "come on Jasper let's go."

I chuckled at her expression and threw my arm over her shoulder. "Alright Darlin'."

Twenty minutes later I was ready to scream and Isabella and Angela didn't look any better. "how can you guys do this?" I asked.

"It's torture." Angela said.

"Can we leave?" I asked.

"Oh God please!" Isabella said.

Angela sighed. "I didn't drive."

"You can come with us. Let's go." I said, standing up.

I would have run out of there at vampire speed but that would have been incredibly stupid and there was no way in hell was I leaving Isabella alone with all that testosterone. When we were finally outside Isabella said, "Why don't we go get something to eat?"

I shrugged. "Let's go."

"Come with us Ange."

She nodded and ten minutes later we were sitting in a dinner eating some nasty smelling food. Well I wasn't really eating because there was no way I was spitting that up later. I kept the girls entertained with stories about Peter, Char and me. Soon Peter and Charlotte showed up and slid into the booth with us, along with Emmett and Rose. I looked at them and raised an eyebrow. They all shrugged. "We got bored." Emmett said.

I rolled my eyes. "Yeah so you decided to come here?"

Peter shrugged. "Little Bit is fun."

Isabella glared at Peter. "Don't call me that! I am not little!"

I, unlike everyone else, was smart enough to hide my laughter. "Bell you're like a foot shorter then me and like a hundred pounds soaking wet." Emmett said. "You're scrawny!"

Isabella's glare intensified. "I am not scrawny!" When they laughed at her I felt her emotions start to go everywhere. They went from anger, to sadness, to disgust, to embarrassment and back. I was concerned.

She stood up with a huff and started walking back towards the bathrooms. "Darlin'!" I called but she just ignored me.

Angela stood up. "I got this one."

We all watched her walk back and even though we knew that it was rude, we were all listening in.

We heard the door open and a little bit of shuffling then Angela's voice rang, "Bella?"

"Hey Angie." Isabella said and we could all hear how sad she was feeling and it was killing me to stay seated.

"What's the matter?" Angela asked. I could almost picture Isabella shrugging. "Come on you can tell me."

"It's kind of lame."

"If it upsets you it's not lame." Angela reassured her.

We all heard a big sigh then Isabella started speaking, "It's just that I could see Jasper trying not to laugh when Emmett called me scrawny. Does he think me unattractive?" _Where the hell did that question come from? _"I mean I know I'm little and all boney but he's never said anything before."

Angela sighed. "Bella he doesn't think that." It was silent for a long moment and I assumed Angela was studying Bella. "You have really strong body image issues don't you?" There were sniffles and I knew that Isabella was crying. "Hey, shh. It's okay." Angela whispered.

Emmett and Peter were smacked upside the heads by their mates angrily and they didn't even protest. I was too shocked to even say anything. "When did this start?" Angela asked gently.

Isabella sniffed a couple of more times before answering. "I started to develop before all the other girls and they started to tease me horribly for it. I thought something needed to change and I found a way to do it." there was a pause then she continued, "However skinny I got it was never enough. I didn't really have a lot of friends because I kept changing schools because my mom was always moving around so no one noticed. Until one day when I was sixteen my friend Callie was very worried and she knew that something was wrong. She along with the school nurse, her parents, and a couple other friends staged I guess and intervention and confronted me. It took me a long time to get over it and finally become comfortable in my skin however when I came here and started dating Edward he always controlled what I was eating and things like that. I guess it's just coming back."

It was silent for a long time before Angela said, "I'm so proud of you."

"W-what?" Isabella was almost floored with shock.

"Do you have any idea how strong you are? It takes a lot of courage and strength to even admit your wrong with something like that and to want to change? That's unbelievable. Don't worry I got your back this time." Angela said.

Everyone finally stopped listening in and we all looked at one another in shock. "I had no idea!" Peter whispered.

"I never even guessed that Bella was like that." Charlotte said.

"That's why it was so easy for Edward to control her." Rose said quietly. "She was already having issues and some low self-esteem and Edward swoops down and starts to woo her. It was almost too easy." Rose sounded like she wanted to hit herself.

"Well now that we know. We can all help." Emmett said.

We all agreed. "But you guys can't treat her any differently. You have to subtly do it." I said.

They agreed and we waited for the two girls to come back to the table. Angle slid in and Isabella was going to sit next to her when I grabbed her arm and sat her on my lap. I put my arms around her waist and brought her in close. I leaned down to whisper in her ear, "I heard what was said in the bathroom" She stiffened and I could tell she wanted to bolt. "And it doesn't change how I feel about you." she relaxed. "And if it helps I think you are the sexiest most beautiful woman in the world and nothing will change that."

She turned to smile and me and give me a light peck on the lips. "I love you Jasper."

I tightened my hold on her. "I love you too Darlin'."

**Wow okay so this chapter kind of took on a life of it's own. So how did you guys like it? What did you guys think of Bella's little problem? Believable? Anyway so were they in the bathroom alone? Or was one of Jessica or Lauren's friends in their or the hag bitches themselves? And don't worry Renee is leaving in the next chapter. Esme's gonna kick her ass! I'm just kidding...or am I? Anyway I would love to hear some idea's about who Marcus' mate should be. I want her to be Bella's age and I want it to be one of her friends. So that leaves Angela or an OC. Tell me what you think of that idea or if you don't even like the idea. I don't really have his mate planned so maybe I'm willing to change my ideas. :) Review please!**


	9. Chapter 9

**AN: Hey all my lovely readers I want to apologize again for the delay homework was just piled on and now I work two jobs, neither easy so again my apologies. **

**Anyway I want to say that having a eating disorder is no laughing business and sadly that's what tons of woman and even males struggle with. This isn't something we can ignore and sadly there are people who will exploit that weakness and tear you apart. I'm speaking from experience years ago my mom suffered from bulimia, she didn't have tons of support but she managed to make it through it. I myself struggled from anorexia until my loved ones smacked some sense into me it just pains me to see all the others out there suffering silently because no one notices them enough to care. I was lucky that someone loved me enough to notice when I started to lose too much weight and when I got really pale, had no energy, and my hair was starting to fall out. Eating disorders effect more then the body they effect the mind and the people around you. So I'm dedicating this chapter to all who are out there struggling with this, whether male or female. You are beautiful just the way you are and I hope that you can find the strength. I want to remind everyone to just pay a little more attention to the ones around you, you never know when someone is suffering in silence...**

**Now on a much different note I think the word gawking is just a really funny word! Anyway...**

**Now onto the story.**

**_flashback_**

_Previously_

_"That's why it was so easy for Edward to control her." Rose said quietly. "She was already having issues and some low self-esteem and Edward swoops down and starts to woo her. It was almost too easy." Rose sounded like she wanted to hit herself._

_"Well now that we know. We can all help." Emmett said._

_We all agreed. "But you guys can't treat her any differently. You have to subtly do it." I said._

_They agreed and we waited for the two girls to come back to the table. Angle slid in and Isabella was going to sit next to her when I grabbed her arm and sat her on my lap. I put my arms around her waist and brought her in close. I leaned down to whisper in her ear, "I heard what was said in the bathroom" She stiffened and I could tell she wanted to bolt. "And it doesn't change how I feel about you." she relaxed. "And if it helps I think you are the sexiest most beautiful woman in the world and nothing will change that."_

_She turned to smile and me and give me a light peck on the lips. "I love you Jasper."_

_I tightened my hold on her. "I love you too Darlin'."_

**BPOV**

When my alarm went off in the morning I slammed my hand down on the off button and nearly growled as I rolled out of bed. I knew I should have listened to my dad and Jasper last night when they said I should go to bed but did I? Nope! Which explains why I'm so crabby.

I was grumbling to myself as I made my way down the stairs to the kitchen. I stumbled into the kitchen and dad laughed at me. I just glared at him. "Here." He said and handed me a cup of coffee. I took a sip and sighed in pleasure, just the way I liked it.

He chuckled at him and on his way to his room he reached out and ruffled my hair. "I told you so." With one last chuckle he ducked out of the room before I could smack him. With a smile I rolled my eyes and finished my coffee and went upstairs to shower.

After my quick shower I walked into my room and grabbed a pair of black skinny jeans, a white long sleeve shirt with a black vest over it. I dumped my clothes on my bed and dropped my towel and faced my mirror. I critically examined my body from every angle I could before shaking my head and getting dressed. Talking with Angela last night had brought back a few memories that I didn't wish to become reacquainted with. Those were dark times in my life and I hated what I did to my dad and few friends. I could remember everything like it was yesterday, cliché but true.

**_I pushed my stringy hair back from my face and paused to regain my breath from walking down two flights of stairs. I knew that I needed to hurry. Callie was waiting for my in the parking lot so we could go to her house, she knew that I hated staying at mine with Renee. I snorted, if she was even there. I walked quickly with my head down and my shoulder's hunched trying to make myself as small as possible. I quickly made my way to her car and when I reached out for the door handle I paused and looked at my hand. The bones were pushing out and my wrist looked like it could be snapped with barely any pressure. I shook my head and got in Callie's car and smiled thinly at her. She smiled back but I seen something was off in it. "What's wrong?" I asked but she just shook her head. _

_Soon we were pulling into her driveway and she was leading me into her living room. "Tell me what's wrong Callie. You've been acting weird for awhile now."_

_She turned to face me right before we walked into the living room. "Don't be made at me. But I'm worried and this is the only thing I could think of to do." _

_When she said those words I wanted to turn around and run but her grip on my wrist wouldn't let me. She dragged me into the living room and there sitting were her parents and my other two best friends. I turned around to run out but was stopped by a hard body. I looked up and realized I was looking into the eyes of my dad. His eyes that I could see had tears in them. "Baby please let's sit down so we can talk."_

_I took a step back and yelled, "NO!" _

_Tears fell out of my eyes now and Callie's mother said, "Bella, sweetie you need some help."_

"_No I don't! I don't have a problem! There's nothing wrong with me!" I yelled and turned to yell at Callie, who had tears streaming down her face. "How could you?! How could you! I trusted you to be my friend! And you betrayed that by running off to tell you parents there's something wrong with me! There's nothing wrong with me and I hate all of you! How could all of you do this to me?!" I was screaming by now and I didn't care how hurt they were by my words, to me they were true. _

_She reached for me but I backed away before she could even touch me. "I'm doing this because I love you." she whispered._

_I laughed hysterically. "Right! You love me! I don't ever want to see you again! I want all my stuff now!" I headed back to Callie's room and started throwing stuff I had left there out into the hall. _

"_Bella! Stop!" She yelled at me. I didn't listened and moved onto the pictures she had of us and started tearing those off of the wall and throwing frames. I was a mess tears were streaming down my face, I could hardly breathe. "Bella, stop!" Callie screamed at me. She came into the room and ripped the frame out of my hands and even though I was fighting and screaming at her she wrapped her arms around me and just held me. I eventually stopped fighting her and we slid down to the ground. Her reassuring words in my ear and her deep breathes calming me more then anything else had. When I finally calmed down enough I noticed that my dad was standing right outside the room looking at us with tears streaming down his face. It struck me right there that I had never seen my dad cry before and here he was crying for me. I quickly got up and was in my dad's arms crying against his shirt. His arms tightened around me as he rocked me back and forth. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry daddy." I kept on whispering._

_His arms tightened even more. "It's okay baby. We'll get through this. Together."_**

My dad was my rock and without him I couldn't have gotten to where I am now. I quickly got dressed and picked up my phone and dialed Angela's number. She picked up on the second ring. "Bella?" She answered.

"Yeah hey Angela. I was wondering if you still wanted a ride to school?" I asked.

"If Jasper doesn't mind to much then yes."

I smiled. "Jasper went to Port Angels today with Peter, Charlotte, and a family friend Marcus. He left me his truck to drive today." My smile turned into a grin.

"Oh he actually left it with you? That's love!" She laughed.

I laughed with her. "Yeah most guys would never hand over a truck like his to their girlfriend but Jasper said there was no sense in letting it sit and he was afraid that mine would fall apart on the way to school."

she snorted. "I'd be afraid of that too."

I rolled my eyes. "Shut up. I'll be there in a bit so be ready."

"Okay. See ya then."

"Bye."

I hung up and went over to my mirror to make sure I didn't look like complete crap and surprisingly other then looking a bit tired I looked okay. My clothes framed my figure nicely and gave me a boost of confidence that was needed and my long hair hung to my wait in loose waves, the red shining more then usual. All in all I was pleased.

I grabbed my backpack and went back downstairs to get some coffee. I was just putting the lid on my cup as the song Iris started playing. I picked up my phone and answered, "Hey Jasper."

"Hi Darlin' I just wanted to make sure you were up and that you didn't forget to pick up Angela."

I smiled. "I'm up and even all ready."

"Yeah and how crabby are you?"

I snorted. "I'm on my second cup of coffee."

I could practically hear him roll his eyes. "I told you to go to sleep earlier."

I rolled my eyes. "Well I didn't want too."

He sighed and laughed. "Well I hope you have a good day at school oh and Peter wants to say something to you."

"Alright hand the jackass the phone."

"Hey Little Bit I resent that!" Peter exclaimed when he came on the line.

I just rolled my eyes. "I'm waiting Peter."

"Bella," I could hear the change in tone, he was serious now. I lost my smile and listened more intently. "I got a weird feeling about today. Not necessarily bad but not good either. It's frustrating to not get a read on it so I want you to be extra careful today. Stay close to Emmett and Rose."

I rolled my eyes. "I'm not completely incapable of taking care of myself you know."

"Yes I know. But you're my baby sister now and I care about you." Peter said seriously.

My inside melted with sappiness. "Awe thanks Peter I love you too." I smiled as I could practically picture him shifting uncomfortably.

"Okay. Well here's Jasper back."

Jasper's deep voice came over the line. "You sure know how to make a man uncomfortable Darlin'"

I giggled. "No, Peter's just easy like that."

"Darlin' you have no idea how many different ways that statement could be taken." Before I had the chance to say anything back he continued, "We have to go now. I love you."

I melted. "I love you too." My dad came back into the room just as I was saying that and he smirked at me and I blushed and hung up the phone.

"You two are sappy." He said,

I rolled my eyes. "Oh and you and Esme aren't?" He lightly blushed and I smirked at him. "As if I haven't seen all the sappy glanced you two send one another."

He was silent for a moment trying to get over his embarrassment then he cleared his throat. "Well I have to get to work. Have fun at school today, learn something."

I smiled and said, "Wait, I'll come out with you."

He nodded and waited as I put my black Uggs on and we walked out the door together. When he seen Jasper's truck he said, "I still can't believe he's letting you use his truck."

I rolled my eyes. "It's not like I'm going to crash it. Besides they're taking Marcus' car to Port Angels with them so he didn't need it."

"I know, but it's a nice truck."

I rolled my eyes again, boys and their toys. "It's because he loves me."

Dad turned and rolled his eyes at me and I stuck my tongue out at him. "Oh very mature." he said and I just laughed at him. "Well bye sweetie, I'll see you after school." I waved bye and went over to Jasper's truck and had to practically jump into it.

Soon I was pulling into Angela's driveway. I got out and went to knock on her door. Her mother answered, "Yes?"

I smiled. "Hi I'm here for Angela. I'm taking her to school today."

"Sure Bella, come on in. She'll be ready in a minute. She's just in the bathroom." Mrs. Weber said and moved out of the way to let me in.

I smiled as at her as I came into the house and we walked to the kitchen together where Mr. Weber was sitting. He looked up as we entered and his eyes narrowed slightly, making me frown. Last time I checked he liked me or at least didn't have a problem with me. We both sat at the table and I almost wanted to go wait out in the truck from how uncomfortable I was. I started to tap my nails against the table just to make a little noise and Mr. Weber finally looked at me to say something. "Isabella, Charlie's girl right?" I nodded. "I heard you used to date Edward Cullen." As soon as the name came out of his mouth, my hand tightened into a fist and I clenched my jaw.

"Yes." I managed to get out.

Mrs. Weber and I both sensed that this conversation wasn't going to go good for me so she turned and asked, "Angela tells me you have a new boyfriend?"

I smiled and said, "Yes, his name is Jasper. He came up to visit Esme with his brother Peter and Peter's wife Charlotte."

She smiled. "Yes I seen them around town. It's amazing to see a couple so young, in love, and married."

I swore I heard a snort coming from Mr. Weber but I ignored it and smiled back at Mrs. Weber. "Yes you should see how Jasper is with them. He's only a couple of years older but he is always taking care of them and making sure they stay out of trouble."

She nodded. "That's amazing for one so young."

I nodded, "Yes that's why Peter is always telling me he's so glad that Jasper found me so that someone can take care of him once in a while."

There was a soft snort and I turned to looked at Mr. Weber. "You got something to say?"

"I don't understand how you can possibly be comfortable dropping one young man and going to the next one. Edward was a nice young man, very respectful and very gentlemanly and all of the sudden he's gone and your with a new young man, who from what I can tell, has no respect for elders and just looks like an all around bad character."

Angela walked into the room just as he was finishing his sentence. "Dad! You have no idea what you're talking about."

He gave her a warning glare. "I'm just telling it how I see it."

I stood up slowly and everyone focused on me. I gave Mr. Weber a hard glare. "Obviously you're not seeing anything. Edward was a controlling bastard. He controlled everything from what I wore to what I ate. And when I didn't do as he asked he used his fists on me." Angela and her mother's eyes widened but I paid them no attention. "and if that wasn't enough punishment he would force himself on me and make it was painful as possible for what he was doing and always promised for more. So excuse me if I left a perfect gentleman in your eyes for someone who's worth everything in my eyes."

I turned around and started walking towards the door. "You can be such a jerk dad!" I heard Angela say before she followed me.

By the time she got outside I was already in the truck, waiting for her. Halfway to school she turned and looked at me. "I'm sorry for what he said. Sometimes he doesn't think. And most of the time refuses to believe anyone but him is right."

I shrugged. "It's okay. What he thinks of me doesn't really matter."

She was silent for another minute before she whispered, "I had no idea it was so bad. I'm so sorry."

I cut her a quick glance. "Why are you apologizing?"

she shrugged. "Maybe if I was a better friend then I would have noticed the pain you were in."

"No Angela. It's not your fault okay. Edward was a sick and twisted bastard and that's all there is too it."

she took a deep breath. "Okay but I'm going to make it up to you."

I sighed. "Angela you don't need to make it up to me. You're an amazing friend and you don't need to do anything." I said in a tone then ended the conversation and the rest of the way to school we just chatted about everything and nothing.

It took me a while but I noticed that some people were looking at me funny and I didn't find out why until right after lunch. I went to the bathroom and when I was washing my hands Jessica and Lauren came in with their followers and they immediately stopped and sneered at me. I ignored them and started to dry my hands. "Hey do you have any gum?" One of them asked.

"No but I'm sure Bella would." Jessica said and I turned to look at them. "I'm sure she needs it to cover her puke breath." My mouth slightly opened in shock and they laughed and started to make gagging sounds at me. "Bella are you sure you puked it all up? I think you might need to do it again." Jessica said.

"Or could it be that you didn't eat today? What Jasper disgusted by your body already?" Lauren said.

"Well why would he be? I mean look at her! I think you might need to go back into the stall again Bella." Jessica sneered and with a couple last gagging noises they all left the bathroom leaving me there standing in shock.

All the old insecurities came rushing back into my head and I rushed over to the mirror and started examining my body from every angle. I pulled my shirt up and looked at my stomach. I clenched my fists and turned to head out of the bathroom, ignoring the urge to purge everything from my system. When I stepped out of the bathroom I ducked my head and hunched my shoulder's. I seen some people staring at me and making gagging motions while others looked at me with sympathy for becoming the next victim. I hurried through the halls and was suddenly stopped by Emmett. "Whoa there Bells, where's the fire."

Rose and Angela were right beside them and when they seen me almost in tears they asked urgently, "Bella, what's wrong?"

I sniffed. "I'm not fat am I?" I whispered very quietly.

All three of them froze then Rose and Angela pulled me into their arms. "No of course not sweetie, where would you get that idea?" Rose said gently.

"So my body is disgusting?" I asked weakly.

"Of course not!" Rose denied.

They finally calmed down and I whispered, "Jessica and Lauren somehow found out and they are telling everyone."

They stilled again and tensed. I could tell it was taking everything in them not to go find Jessica and Lauren and tear them apart. However, they just kept their arms around me and silently offered comfort. We stood like that for a while before the ringing of my phone broke us up.

I picked up and before I could even say hello Jasper was speaking, "Isabella, baby, are you okay? Is everything okay? Are you hurt? Peter's weird feeling just went bad."

I wiped my eyes. "I'm okay. Nothing you need to worry about."

"Are you sure. You sound kind of rough. Have you been crying?" He asked, still worried.

"No I'm perfectly fine. You just relax and enjoy yourself a little more before come home." I reassured him.

"If you're sure." He said hesitantly.

I nodded even though he couldn't see me. "Of course I'm sure."

Just then he said something softly to someone and I couldn't make anything out except for a few mumbles. "Baby, I hope you know that I think you are the most beautiful woman in the entire world and your body is absolutely perfect and anyone else who has something to say about it, well they're just jealous."

I smiled, that was something I really needed to hear. "Thanks Jasper."

"It was certainly no trouble for me Darlin'. I love you."

"I love you too, and I better get to class." I said.

"Alright then. Bye."

"Bye." And we hung up.

Rose and Angela both seen me looking better and Angela said, "That's right don't believe them."

"Yeah, they're a bunch of jealous bitches anyway. Besides you have a great body and I'm sure Jasper appreciates that." She said with a leer that made me blush and Emmett laugh.

"Thanks, I needed that." I said.

"No problem sweetie." Angela said and threw her arm around my shoulder's. "Come on let's get to class."

We went to class and I had to suffer through both math and the snide comments and remarks people made. By the time class was over with the little bit of confidence I had walking in was completely shattered. I met Emmett, Rose and Angela at the door and smiled weakly at them. "Only two more hours to go."

"Hey there Bella Bear, cheer up your next hour is with me and I'll even do you the honor of allowing you to sit next to me." Emmett teased.

I smiled up at him and let him steer me towards are next class. And that class went just like the last one. Completely horrible, leaving me feeling small, vulnerable, and ugly. Emmett tired real hard to cheer me up the whole time so I guess that was good.

When I was in my seat for the final class I breathed a sigh of relief. Just one more hour, I could do this. I could do this, became my internal mantra. I tried not to let the comments and gagging noises not bother me but there was only so much one person could take. Halfway through class I had to turn and face the window so they wouldn't see my tears and ten minutes after that my head went on the table to hide my face. Of course that didn't stop anyone but this way I didn't have to hear them as clearly.

Fifteen or so minutes left of class there was a disturbance outside of the door that took the attention away from me, which I was eternally grateful for. I ignored it unlike the rest of the class but when I heard raised voices my curiosity got the best of me and I shifted my head on my arms until I was facing the door. I seen the teacher heading for the door and when it opened the principal's voice drifted in, "- Sorry but we can't simply let you wonder into an old classroom. We have rules and regulations that need to be followed."

"You can take your rules and regulations and shove them up your a-" He didn't get to finish because as soon as I heard the voice I shot out of me seat and was making my way towards the door. "Jasper?"

I didn't understand why he was back so early and why he was standing outside my classroom door. When he seen me he pushed past the principal and teacher and took me in his arms. He dropped his face into my neck and inhaled. "Darlin' I hate it when you lie to me."

My arms went around his waist and I could already feel myself relaxing. "What do you mean?"

He pulled back and cupped my face to wipe the still wet tear marks. "Don't ever tell me your okay when you are clearly not."

I leaned into his touch. "I didn't want to worry you and I can handle it." I tried to say in a clear voice when all I wanted to do was curl up in a ball and cry.

He frowned at me and said, "Darlin' I worry about you whether you like it or not and you shouldn't have to handle something like this. All these kids here are arrogant assholes who prey on someone elses weakness. Let me tell you if my mama was still alive she would be pulling these kids out by their ear and tossing them on their asses for their behavior. She'd then kick their ass then proceed to give them a long talking too."

I smiled and rubbed my face against his chest. "I would have loved to meet your mother. She sounded wonderful."

"Mama always did have a way. And she would have loved you."

I was perfectly content to ignore everyone around us until some girl loudly whispered, "Damn what does he see in her? She's this nasty anorexic bitch and he's just gorgeous." My eyes filled with tears and Jasper looked like he wanted to go vampire on her.

"It's obvious she thinks that starving herself will help her get into his league but that will never happen." Someone whispered back.

I looked up at Jasper and clutched his shirt in my hands. "I want my dad." I whispered very softly.

He nodded and put an arm around me and pulled my to his side. Someone else made a snide comment but before it could get all the way out of their mouth Angela stood up and snapped, "Shut the fuck up! What is wrong with you people? So Jessica and Lauren tell you something that might not even be true and you jump at the opportunity to hurt someone so deeply you've reduced her to tears? Jesus you guys are fucked up. And before you even think about coming up with another snide comment to say about Bella think about this, Jessica and Lauren are always in the bathroom after lunch and it's bared to any other girl, when they come out it always smells like vomit and I always see them chewing gum. Don't be such fucking hypocrites. Bella is not anorexic or bulimic." She walked over to the two girls that were talking about me as the rest of the class watched on in shocked silence and placed a hand on their table and got in their faces. "As for you two don't be so fucking jealous because Bella is way more gorgeous than you could ever hope to be and that she has an amazing body that girls would kill for and boys drool over. Don't think I don't know you are being such a bitch because your boyfriend was gawking at Bella!" At the end of her little speech everyone was staring at her with their jaws on the ground. "Come on Bella I'll come with you."

I picked my jaw up off the ground and followed her out of the room. As soon as we were out of seeing range of the classroom I threw myself into Angela's arms and squeezed her tight. "Thank you for that."

She squeezed me back. "No problem someone had to do it and I'm glad it was me."

we let go of each other but I left my hand in hers and we walked to the parking lot like that, me in the middle of Jasper and Angela, each holding my hand. When I spotted Marcus leaning up against his car I stopped and just stared. Jasper looked at me with a raised eyebrow and Angela just stood there staring at him with a small blush on her face. "Man if I didn't think of that man as a second father and if I wasn't in love with you Jasper, let me tell you..." I trailed off. Jasper just laughed at me. Marcus, when he heard the sound of my voice he turned and looked at us, and when his gaze fell on Angela he froze and continued to stare. Jasper stopped laughed and looked at them both, his jaw on the ground. "Umm Jasper, is that look what I think it is?" I whispered.

He nodded. "uh-huh." He said still in shock.

I snorted "Well I didn't see that one coming."

Though the moment was amusing I was still feeling very vulnerable and I really wanted my dad. Jasper must have felt the change in my emotions because he looked down at me and pulled me closer to him. We continued to walk towards Marcus and when he got there he leaned down to kiss me on the cheek. "Hello, Little One, I have heard you had a bad day."

I shrugged. "A little."

He patted my head affectionately. "Do see to it that she feels better Jasper, I don't like to see frowns and sadness."

"I'm going to take her to charlie." He said.

I looked up at Marcus with wide eyes and said, "You don't mind taking my friend Angela home do you?"

He slightly smiled and shook his head no. Angela turned to face me with wide eyes. "Don't worry. Peter and Charlotte are in the car too." Jasper whispered.

She relaxed a bit and nodded. We waited until she got in the backseat with Charlotte before jasper led me over to where I had parked his truck.

Once on our way over to the station I let my tears fall unchecked. By the time we pulled onto the parking lot of the police station I was bawling and Jasper looked panicked. He quickly shut the truck off and was over to my side of the door in an instant. He pulled me into his arms and carried me into the building. People stared at us and Jasper only stopped to ask if my dad was in. Quickly he made his way back to the office and opened the door without knocking. My dad was in a meeting with someone but when he saw us he stopped mid-sentence and sprung out of his chair and made his was over to us quickly. "What happened? Is she okay? Is she hurt?" He fired off questions in rapid succession.

Jasper carefully transferred my into my dads arms and I clung to him like I hadn't done since I was little. My dad cleared the room after some quickly whispered words from Jasper and he walked over to his chair so he could cradle me in his arms. I curled into him, seeking comfort from everything else as he murmured reassurances in my ear. "It's okay sweetheart. I know that it hurts but you will get over this and show them just how strong and beautiful you are." He said.

I sniffed already feeling better in my dad's arms. "I love you daddy and I will always need you." His breathing hitched slightly and I didn't have to look at him to know that he would have tears in his eyes.

"I love you too sweetheart." He whispered.

I stayed there content in my dad's arms, protecting me from the rest of the world. I knew that I would have to deal with my problems eventually but right now I was happy where I was.

**So what did you think?**

**I know that I said Renee was leaving in this one but I couldn't fit it in. I promise the next one she will be gone. I want to apologize again for the delay on this but this one was hard for me. If anyone out there is struggling with this my prayers are for you and I hope you find the strength and courage to get the help you need. **


	10. SORRY BUT WILL NOT BE DELETED

I'm sorry but this story is going to be taking a break, my computer has broken down and I'm at the library typing this. I wish that I could post my story but it's on my computer and I don't have a back up. I'm soo sooo sooo sooo soo sorry! I wont be able to post until I get a new computer which will hopefully be soon.


	11. Chapter 11

**AN: thanks so much to all the reviews and I'm really glad that you liked the last chapter. It was really hard for me to write. **

**I am so sorry that I hadn't posted anything sooner but I've had two deaths in the family in less then a month and I had a miscarriage and the father was absolutely no help to me and then my computer broke and I finally got it back.**

**This Chapter I promise Renee is leaving.**

_Previously_

_Jasper carefully transferred my into my dads arms and I clung to him like I hadn't done since I was little. My dad cleared the room after some quickly whispered words from Jasper and he walked over to his chair so he could cradle me in his arms. I curled into him, seeking comfort from everything else as he murmured reassurances in my ear. "It's okay sweetheart. I know that it hurts but you will get over this and show them just how strong and beautiful you are." He said._

_I sniffed already feeling better in my dad's arms. "I love you daddy and I will always need you." His breathing hitched slightly and I didn't have to look at him to know that he would have tears in his eyes._

"_I love you too sweetheart." He whispered._

_I stayed there content in my dad's arms, protecting me from the rest of the world. I knew that I would have to deal with my problems eventually but right now I was happy where I was._

**JPOV**

I left Isabella with her father, knowing that she needed the time with him. So with a quick kiss on her forehead and a nod to Charlie I was out the door. I stood next to my truck seething in anger. My vision started to take on a red tint and I had to get back to the house before anything happened.

I quickly got into my truck and took off ignoring some of the curious looks that I had got. I made it to the house in record time and stormed into the house, almost breaking the door in the process. Everyone looked up at me but I was still seeing through a red haze and I bared my teeth. "Major you okay?" the Captain asked hesitantly.

"I need you to come to the forest with me." I commanded, he stood up without an argument. I knew that my eyes were blazing in anger and I had a tight control on my emotions to keep them from spilling into the room.

We were halfway to the door when Emmett stood up and walked with us. "I thought that you could use some help." He said as an explanation.

I didn't even look at him, just continued to march into the forest. As soon as we hit the trees the small control I had dropped. I roared in fury that someone had caused my mate harm. It cut me deep, I could feel all the hurt that those humans made her feel. I almost turned around and raced back into town but the Captain and Emmett distracted me. With them diving at me, the fight was on. Snarling and sounds like thunder sounded as our bodies hit and tress were coming down fast.

Ten minutes later the red haze left my vision and I was calm. Peter, Emmett, and I stopped to look at all the damage we had caused. Tress were down everywhere, the ground was torn up, I was spotting a couple new bite marks, Emmett had lost his arm and had a bite mark on his arm, Peter was missing a hand and had two bite marks, one on his arm and one on his shoulder. Our clothes were torn up but weirdly and surprisingly not to bad. I went and picked up Emmett's arm and held it to the socket for it to heal. He twitched in pain. "Sorry man." I said.

"It's fine. I knew that you were going to kick my ass if I followed you out here. I thought that Peter could use some help and it could have been worse." he said.

I smiled at him and then went over to help Peter with his hand. Nothing could be done about our bite marks, they would heal as soon as venom stopped leaking from them. But they stung like a mother fucker. "which one of you jackasses bit me?" I asked.

Peter and Emmett looked at each other. "I got in a bite." Said Peter

"Well so did I." Emmett said.

I rolled my eyes. "Assholes."

Peter smacked me on the back of the head. "Stop your damn whining. You bit both of us."

"Hey I am not whining! It just stings!" I defended.

Emmett rolled his eyes. "Who knew that the Major was such a baby. Peter got his hand ripped off and I got my arm ripped off, you don't see us whining."

I just shook my head at them and said, "Well we should start to head back."

"Damn you probably scared the shit out of Angela." Emmett said.

I froze in my tracks and looked back at them. "She was there?" They both nodded. "What for?"

Emmett shrugged and Peter said, "She got into some fight with her parents and didn't want to stay there. Char offered that she could stay here until Little Bit came and then she could go over there."

"Damn I hope she isn't afraid of me now." I said. "Isabella's gonna be pissed at me if I scared one of her friends."

We all looked at each other before we shivered. Isabella may have been a human but, damn was she scary when she was angry. I have never had a human throw a lamp at me and hit! I was so shocked when the lamp hit that I almost fell over, Peter of course laughed his ass off until she threw a book at him. We all took deep breaths and sucked it up and continued to walk to the house.

When we got back the the house everyone turned to look at us as we walked in. Esme with a harsh glare.

We all flinched back as she stalked over to us. "Listen here Jasper Whitlock, you can't have a hissy fit every time someone does something that you don't like! I can't believe that you stormed in here like that and demanded that of Peter! You scared poor Angela half to death!"

Peter looked at me in worry, he knew that my anger was still below the surface just waiting to boil over. "Esme I don't think-" he started.

She turned on him. "I don't want to hear any excuses! That was unacceptable!"

Now both Peter and Charlotte both look worried. They knew just how bad my temper was, they knew that I was an Alpha male and I did not take kindly to people telling me what to do or yelling at my coven. I turned to her and my lips twisted into a snarl. "Are you trying to tell me how to run my coven?" I whispered quietly and very dangerously.

She looked at me in shock and a little bit of fear. She quickly shook her head. "I didn't mean it like that. I'm sorry I just worry especially about my children. I didn't know what you were going to do with Emmett out there. He doesn't have the skills that you and Peter have." She whispered.

I wanted to snap back at her but just then Isabella and her father walked in and she seen the position that we were in immediately walked over to us and grabbed my hand and pulled. I immediately went with her and she led me to my room.

She snuggled close to me and it was only then I let go of the rest of the tension I didn't know I was holding onto. I could never get used to this feeling. With my mate in my arms it felt like everything was perfect, everything just fell into place, and nothing would ever make me happier.

"Thank you." she whispered. "I love you so much." My chest felt like it would explode. My control slipped and I started to project what I was feeling. She stood up on her tippy toes and gave me a kiss. When she pulled away I had a goofy grin on my face and she grinned at me. "Now what's with the snapping at Esme."

I sighed and leaned my forehead against her's. "I know that it was wrong of me. I get it but you need to realize that I am a coven leader. I'm an Alpha male and I don't take kindly to orders of every kind. I had enough of that from the war. I was so angry from what happened to you today that I just lost it. I had only calmed down a little bit when Peter and Emmett and I came back in and her yelling at Peter was just the last straw. People seem to forget that I'm an Empath and I feed off of emotions. They're enhanced with me. I always feel everything stronger then most vampires do. I know it was wrong of me I get that but there's just so much about me that normal vampires don't have to deal with and it makes it harder to live with me."

She put her hand on my cheek and caressed the side of my face with her thumb. "Hey don't think like that Jasper. You are the best man I know, and I know for a fact that you will never be cruel to anyone. You are a great man Jasper Whitlock and I love you so much. You are protective over Peter and Charlotte and I know that you would protect me against anything. I'm sure Esme will understand."

I hugged her tight to me and we stayed like that for a few minutes before we decided to go out to the others. When we got to the living room Esme looked over at us and I smiled apologetically at her and she nodded her head and tapped her ears to signal that she heard everything. I smiled wider and sent her a wave of greatfullness. She quickly walked over to me and gave me a quick hug and a peck on the cheek. I looked around at everyone else and felt no condemning emotions, even from Angela who I just remembered was there. I looked at her questioningly and she sent me a smile and I could feel that she wasn't afraid.

"Now what happened today?" Esme asked. Isabella just turned in my arms and hid her face in my chest.

Angela then decided to speak up. "If I may?"

"Oh of course! You would probably know better anyway." Esme said.

Angela smiled at her. "Well yesterday Isabella shared something very private with me about her body image issues," Here she paused and Esme nodded, signaling she knew already. "Well I guess someone was in the bathroom and over heard because the next day at school a lot of students were making fun of her. Making snide comments and gagging noises at her. She tried to be strong but they were being really vicious."

Esme looked like she wanted to cry and kill someone all at once. "My poor baby."

I looked over at Marcus when I felt murdering vibes coming from his direction. I was reminded how Marcus came to be a Volturi member, he looked fucking scary! All that emotions on his face was freaking me out and the murdering part, well lets just say if it was directed at me, the Major, that even I would think twice. Esme seen the looks Marcus was giving and she quickly defused the tension by asking Angela about herself and gesturing for Charlie to engage him in conversation.

I kept on grinning at Isabella with a big stupid grin on my face and we were feeding each other emotions and Marcus ruined the moment by snorting. Isabella turned and pouted at him he raised his hands and said, "It's different seeing him caring with anyone other then Peter and Charlotte. One hour with you and he get's goofy."

Isabella giggled and said, "I know. I love it. It's just so cute!"

I mock growled at her. "Just ruin me, why don't you!"

Peter laughed "Its' just us here Major. We already know how soft you really are."

I turned and narrowed my eyes at him. "Yeah don't forget about the complaints you had walking back up here!" Emmett added.

I huffed. "One complain and the whole world is against you!"

Isabella giggled. "Oh don't be so dramatic."

I huffed again. "You're making it worse." I whined.

Her eyes went wide and she looked like she was desperately trying to hold in laughter. "You just whined!"

"I did not." Never would I admit it.

"Wow Bella it's been a long time since I've seen you like this." Angela suddenly said.

Isabella turned to look at her, "Not that I'm complaining but why are you here?"

Angela sighed, "After school Marcus," She said his name with a slight blush, "drove me home and we got there the same moment as my father."

Isabella winced and said, "I'm so sorry. I forgot all about him."

Angela smiled grimly. "Don't worry it's not your fault. Well lets just say that he didn't like the fact that I was riding in the car with an older single man and two people he considers," she paused and looked at me in apology, "promiscuous. He thinks that because well it's two men and a woman traveling together and he thinks that you three are bad influences that are just bound to get little Angela and little Isabella into a whole bunch of trouble. Like smoking and drinking." She rolled her eyes.

Peter piped up, "I got a bottle of Jack in my room and Jasper's got some smokes in his room if ya want some. We are generous people like our momma raised us to be, we wont mind sharing."

Isabella and Angela snorted in laughter and Char smacked Peter on the back of the head, "Ow damn woman! What was that for!"

Char rolled her eyes. "You are asking two teenage girls if they want alcohol and one's father is here, who happens to be the sheriff!"

Peter grinned sheepishly. "Oh yeah." He glanced at Charlie, who had on a stern facade but part of his lip was twitching into a smile. "Sorry Chief."

Charlie rolled her eyes. "That's right Peter! You don't ask when my dad is here, you wait until he leaves then break out the whiskey!"

Charlie choked on the air that he was breathing and looked at Isabella. Peter laughed and said, "I didn't even know that you knew Jack was whiskey."

Isabella sniffed. "Just because I don't go out and get drunk all the time doesn't mean I don't know what is what."

Marcus then stood up and said, "I must go now. I have news to tell Aro and Caius and Felix is probably wondering where I have wondered off too."

We all nodded to him and he only nodded back to Isabella and Angela, which was no surprise there. We all chatted for a bit before Charlie suggested that us younger folk head out for a bit of fun. Emmett guffawed, "Sure thing Chief but remember that's my mom." Charlie spluttered and went red in the face but before he could Emmett was out the door.

Isabella was giggling at her father's expense. "It's okay daddy. Just have fun tonight." With a wink that flustered him even more she was out the door with Rose, who was also giggling.

Peter and I couldn't hold it in anymore. We burst out laughing. Char walked up to Peter scowling at him and smacked the back of his head. "Ow damn woman!"

That just made me laugh harder especially when Peter pouted. Char turned to me. "Don't make me sick Little Bit on you." My laughter immediately stopped and I pulled myself together and went out to the car. I could hear the chuckles behind me but I wasn't going to say anything. I didn't want to get Isabella mad at me.

Twenty minutes later we were pulling up to a little dinner and we all went inside and just ordered drinks. Isabella and Angela said they weren't hungry and our food wasn't on the menu. We were just sitting there have a great time, talking and laughing and of course all good things have to come to an end. "Bella." We all heard a voice say.

Isabella closed her eyes and took a deep breath before turning to face her mother. "Hello mom."

Renee had this nasty sickly sweet look on her face and said, "Why haven't you come to see me?"

"I've been a little busy dealing with some stuff mom." Isabella replied.

"Doesn't look like your dealing with anything right now."

I heard Isabella grind her teeth together and she took another calming breath. "What do you want?"

She raised her eyebrows and said, "I heard some interesting things about you today." We all froze and Isabella clenched her fists so tight that her knuckles turned white. "I think that you need to move back to Phoenix with me." Everyone turned to look at her in disbelief. "Since you've moved out here with Charlie I've heard nothing but bad things. You're running wild and always getting into 'accidents'" She said with quotes. "Edward was always calling me, worried about you saying that you were out of control and he even caught you smoking! Now you've turned to these people and have already got a new boyfriend who is questionable. I've been hearing that your anorexic and bulimic, now there's great places out in Phoenix for people like you and the doctors can give you all the care you need. I'm sure that I can take much more better care of you then Charlie ever could and you'll be happier out there away from all these bad influences."

During Renee's rant Isabella's anger just kept on getting high and higher and when she finished talking she stood up and slapped her mother clear across the face with a loud SMACK! Everyone froze and turned to us. Renee had a bright red hand print blooming across her face. "How dare you! You think you can just waltz into my life and make all these conclusions based on rumors! You have no idea what I have gone through in my life and you want to know why? It's because you were never around growing up. You dropped me off at a friends house and left for weeks at a time. You didn't even know I was allergic to peanuts and I almost died in your care! Edward was a overbearing bastard that used to BEAT me! So sorry that I left him so someone who protects me and would never raise a hand to me! My father has given me more love and care in a year then you have given me in my life! In just a week he knew practically everything about me and did everything to make me comfortable living here. And when I lived in Phoenix with you I had a eating disorder and you didn't even care or pay enough attention to notice but my dad who lived in another STATE flew out to see me and help me get better. My FATHER was the one who helped me get through a day without hating myself, HE was the one that was there to see me completely break down, HE was the one that protected me for years! Moving here was the best thing I have ever done and if you think that you can ruin that because you need to hang something over my father's dead then you have another thing coming for you because I wont leave without a fight. You will have to literally bind and gag me to go back to Phoenix with you!" Isabella stopped yelling and took another deep breath then said, "I want you gone! You will leave and you wont come back unless you are invited by both me and dad!"

Renee got over her shock and scoffed. "Who do you think you are to just tell me to leave?"

Isabella crossed her arms and cocked an eyebrow at Renee. "Look around, do you really think you're welcome here with what all these people have learned about you tonight?"

Renee looked at all the people looking at her in disgust then she turned around and walked out. Isabella collapsed into the seat next to me and leaned her head on my shoulder. "Take me home." She whispered.

I nodded and put my arm around her and we started walking out, with the rest following. "You did good, Darlin'."

She smiled and whispered, "You'll protect me right?"

I kissed her on the forehead and breathed out, "Always."

**Phew so I finally got this out which I'm super proud of and I would really like to know what you guys think. And what do you think should happen next. I'm always open to new ideas!**


	12. Chapter 12

**AN: Oh my GOD! I am soo sorry for not posting this like a million years ago but I got caught up with the end of school then my job runs me into the ground and it owns my soul and I'm never home and well there's just no excuses.**

**Hey everyone I'm getting back in the grove and I love reading all of your reviews. I feel great that everyone reacted so well to the way I had Bella deal with her mom. **

** Holidai: I'm glad that you got my interactions between Esme and Jasper. He is a dominate man and he is a coven leader so he wont be apologizing for a wrong he had seen against his coven and it was the perfect place to show that Jasper's not becoming docile or something like that. **

**Anyway on with the story...**

_Previously_

_So sorry that I left him so someone who protects me and would never raise a hand to me! My father has given me more love and care in a year then you have given me in my life! In just a week he knew practically everything about me and did everything to make me comfortable living here. And when I lived in Phoenix with you I had a eating disorder and you didn't even care or pay enough attention to notice but my dad who lived in another STATE flew out to see me and help me get better. My FATHER was the one who helped me get through a day without hating myself, HE was the one that was there to see me completely break down, HE was the one that protected me for years! Moving here was the best thing I have ever done and if you think that you can ruin that because you need to hang something over my father's dead then you have another thing coming for you because I wont leave without a fight. You will have to literally bind and gag me to go back to Phoenix with you!" Isabella stopped yelling and took another deep breath then said, "I want you gone! You will leave and you wont come back unless you are invited by both me and dad!"_

_Renee got over her shock and scoffed. "Who do you think you are to just tell me to leave?"_

_Isabella crossed her arms and cocked an eyebrow at Renee. "Look around, do you really think you're welcome here with what all these people have learned about you tonight?"_

_Renee looked at all the people looking at her in disgust then she turned around and walked out. Isabella collapsed into the seat next to me and leaned her head on my shoulder. "Take me home." She whispered._

_I nodded and put my arm around her and we started walking out, with the rest following. "You did good, Darlin'."_

_She smiled and whispered, "You'll protect me right?"_

_I kissed her on the forehead and breathed out, "Always."_

**BPOV**

I couldn't wait for the end of school. The week had been hard with all the rumors but I pulled through and showed them that I wouldn't be beaten down. I was really excited for the weekend, well more like tonight. Tonight Jasper and I were actually going out on a date, well a double date with Angela and Marcus which was doubly exciting. Angela was really nervous and I couldn't help but tease her because it was so cute. Angela would be driving to her house after school then Jasper, Marcus, and I would be going over to her house a few hours later to pick her up. It was going to be so much fun. I couldn't wait to see Marcus open up a little more and actually show some emotions.

What felt like every couple of seconds I was looking at the clock and the girl sitting next to me kept giving me dirty looks. While she wasn't a part of Jessica's little crowd, she was a popular girl and was upset when the attention wasn't on her and she was so fucking nosy. Finally she turned and looked at me and said snidely, "What can't wait to get out of class so you can go home and do homework?"

I scoffed. "That may be what you do every night but I actually have a life and I have a date tonight if you must know." Internally I groaned when I gave her that bit of information.

Mike, who was sitting in front of us, turned around and looked at me. "Oh who's your date with?" He asked jealously. _I can't believe that he still has a crush on me _I though internally rolling my eyes.

"Jasper, the guy that I've been with for a while now. Surely you've noticed us together and I know that you have because both of you seem to have an unhealthy staring problem whenever you see him." They both turned a little red and I continued, "Now Amy I can understand because let's face it Jasper is unbelievably sexy. Now Mike on the other hand I don't know why he stares so much because the last time I heard you were straight but hey things change."

Amy, despite her anger at me, giggled at the look on Mike's face. "I am not gay at all! I just don't trust the guy around you! He comes into town, no one knowing anything about him and he just seems to sweep you off of your feet. You never even decided to give anyone else a chance. You just go for the mysterious guy who probably was arrested more times that I have fingers!"  
I gave him a dirty look. "Listen, Jasper is a good man and has never once been arrested or even pulled over. Charlie, who is the Sheriff, likes him! You guys are ridiculous if you only believe the rumors about someone and help to spread them." I ended with an even harsher glare that had both of them looking away in shame.

A couple minutes of silence later Mike turned and looked at me, "Listen I know I'm an ass to be believing stuff like that about someone I don't know but sometimes I can't help it, especially with you." He gave me a smile. "I'll back off but I still want to be friends with you." I gave him a disbelieving look. "Hey I can't promise that I'm not going to flirt with you once in a while but I really like having you as a friend Bella, I promise I'll be good."

I still didn't believe him all the way but I was willing to give him the benefit of the doubt. Mike and I chatted quietly for the rest of the hour and when the bell rang I was the first one out of class with Mike right behind me. "I'll walk with you out to your car." He said.

I just shrugged and said, "Well I'm going to wait for Angela."

He shrugged. "Fine with me."

We waited for another minute before Angela walked over to us. She gave Mike a questioning look but I just gave a subtle shake of my head. We walked out all joking together. When we got outside I automatically started to look for Jasper and as soon as I saw him the little bit of tension that I still carried faded away. I broke out in a smile as he turned over to look at me and flashed me a smile. His beautiful eyes were covered by sunglasses. His smile slid from his face as he spotted Mike next to me. As we reached Jasper, he reached out and pulled me into a hug and I whispered into his ear, "What's wrong?"

I shivered as his lips moved against my ear, "Later." I could feel him smiling at my reaction.

I pulled away from him with my eyes narrowed a bit at him smile. "Mike this is Jasper, Jasper that's Mike."

Jasper took off his sunglasses and stuck out his hand to Mike. I saw Mike recoil a bit at Jasper's red eyes but he took his hand anyway. "I'm Jasper. I always like to meet Isabella's friends."

Mike swallowed and said, "Nice to meet you. She likes to be called Bella."

Jasper's eyes narrowed a tiny bit. "I call her Isabella."

Angela and I stood off to the side and watched them. "Mike's pushing it." Angela leaned over and whispered to me. I sighed and agreed with her.

Finally the two stopped their little staring contest and Mike leaned in closer to me and kissed my on the cheek. "See ya on Monday _Bella_." He said with an emphasis on Bella. I stood still in shock as he walked away. Angela made her quick goodbyes say that she'd see us in a few hours.

Jasper and I quickly got into his truck and for a little bit we sat in tense silence. "Are you going to say anything to me?" I asked.

He sighed. "It's not like I'm mad at you. You didn't ask him to flirt with you and didn't ask for him to lust after you. You didn't ask for him to try and take you from me." I sat there looking at him with wide eyes and he chuckled at me. "Oh Darlin' it was all there in his emotions and actions towards you."

I blinked at him and then finally said, "He said that he just wanted to be friends now." I sighed. "Oh well I guess it's just wishful thinking, I didn't really expect him to back off. He's been like that since I first moved here which is why Jessica's such a bitch."

Jasper reached over, grabbed my hand and brushed a kiss on the back of it. Our hands fell, fingers tangled together. "Isabella, you are always going to have girls jealous of you because Darlin' you are the sexiest little thing I have ever seen." I blushed like crazy and Jasper sent a grin my way. I rolled my eyes and sat back and enjoyed the ride and soon we were pulling into Esme's driveway.

When the truck stopped Rosalie was there pulling me out with Char right next to her. "Come on Sugar, me and Rosie are gonna help you get ready for tonight. The Major's gonna have a hard time tonight!" Char cackled in her crazy but loveable way of hers.

I just smiled and rolled my eyes. They rushed me up the stairs and into Rose's and Emmett's room and sat me on the bed. Then started going through clothes and throwing them out, while discussing what would look good on me and what wouldn't. After a while they called Emmett in to get some male opinions and a good load of help that did them. He came in nodded and sat on the bed with me to joke and make fun of people. After a while, when they started pulling dresses out I stood up and cleared my throat. They froze in mid action, which was the funniest thing I had ever seen. "Hey girls, why don't you let me pick out an outfit and then you can tell me what you think of it? That way I'll be comfortable and I don't know I can actually have time to go on my date _tonight_. Cause, if I left it to you two, we would be here for ever."

They pouted at me but sat down and let me go through the clothes. I grabbed the perfect outfit and then went into the bathroom to put it on. When I was finished I looked in the mirror and decided that I didn't care what they thought, I was keeping this on. I put on a pair of black vinyl legging, with knee high black boots, with a gray long sleeve t-shit that had a waist belt. It was great and not too much, I looked sexy but still able to walk into a nice restaurant without getting kicked out or something. I walked out of the bathroom and Char and Rose stood up and let out wolf whistles. "Damn girl, you look fine!" Char said.

"Damn Baby Bells Jasper's gonna be fighting some people off tonight." Emmett said.

Rose nodded. "You look really good Bella. Now come sit down so I can do something different with your hair."

I nodded and sat patiently in front of Rose's vanity as she put big, loose curls in my hair. When she was done Char and Emmett whistled. "Damn I never know that hair could be sexy!" Emmett said.

Rose rolled her eyes and smacked him on the back of his head. "Ow! What was that for."

Rose sent us a quick smile then faced Emmett. "what my hair's never sexy!?" she asked with a hurt look on her face.

Emmett's eyes got wide. "W-well, I never...Baby that's not..." he started spluttering.

Rose rolled her eyes again and said, "I knew what you meant. Now get out of here Monkey Man."

Emmett smiled and left the room. We stayed up stairs and talked for a bit longer and I got to know Rose and Char a little bit better. Rose told me her story about how she changed and Char told me about how she changed and what living through the Southern Vampire Wars was like. I felt like I had gotten really close to them, like they were truly my sisters now.

Soon it was time for Jasper and I and well Marcus too, to go pick up Angela. As I got down the stairs I could hear the whistles and of course Peter making loud noises and leering remarks. Jasper without taking his eyes from me, reached up and smacked Peter on the back of the head. I stifled a giggle as Peter whined to Char. Jasper came to me, took me into his arms and gave me kiss that left me entirely breathless.

I smiled at him and we went out to the car along with Marcus who had softly told me that I looked beautiful. We quickly made our way to Angela's house and I was the one that got out and knocked on the door. Angela's mom opened the door and smiled at me. "Oh Bella you look so beautiful. Angela's still getting ready, would you like to come in?"

I hesitated for a second, I really like Mrs. Weber and it wasn't her fault that her husband was a complete jackass. I smiled. "Sure."

She opened the door wider and waved my inside. We made our way to the living room and I sat on the couch as she sat on a chair and picked up some yarn and started knitting. The silence was getting awkward, well at least for me, so I asked, "What are you making there?"

She smiled. "A blanket."

I smiled back. "It looks pretty nice already."

"thank you."

We sat in silence for a bit longer before I heard footsteps, that were too heavy to be Angela's. I looked up just as Mr. Weber came into the room. I groaned internally. This was sure to be fun! He spotted me and his eyes narrowed. "What are you doing here?"

"Angela's coming out with me tonight." He opened his mouth to say something else but I stood up and stopped him. "Just don't, I already know what your going to say. Your going to insult me and everything about me maybe imply that I'm a whore or something then go into a twenty minute lecture about how everything about me is wrong and that I'm probably going to hell. So I'm going to save a whole hell of a lot of time and breath by just saying don't. I've had a bad week and I don't really want to hear it. I want to go out with my friends and have a good time and just relax a little before the whole thing starts again." As I finished Angela stepped into the room. I turned to look at her and said, "Let's go."

We walked outside and she hugged me. "Oh Bella what would I do without you?"

I laughed. "Perish and die."

We both laughed together and she slid into the backseat as I got into the front. Jasper reached for my hand and kissed it. "I'm proud of you Darlin' not once did you lose your temper." He whispered.

I smiled at him and he let our hands fall still entwined as he took off.

Our night out was a blast, we went to a movie and dinner, where Marcus and Jasper choked down some food and I almost laughed at them. Angela and Marcus hit it off really goo and I have never seen Angela smile or blush so much or even just be so sure of herself. As I laid down to go to sleep that night I couldn't help but think this was the calm before the storm.

**Yes I know it's short but this was just kind of a filler chapter. Everyone's happy and everything is okay and peachy. In the next chapter it starts back up again and something happens that forces Charlie and Angela to find out about vampires very abruptly. Let me know what you think. I don't have another day off until next Monday so I'm gonna try and get the chapter out then. **


End file.
